


A Cuppa is Magic all on its Own

by anarchycox



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Magic, Best Friends, Falling In Love, Fluff, Harry is a Good Friend, M/M, Sass, Secret Identity, Snark, bad magic, everyone is a witch, everyone just needs a cuppa, friendly demons, just degrees of strength, merlin has a multi-tool he doesn't need a wand, merlin is the guardian of england, merlin is the worst witch ever, sorry for the almost apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: For centuries in every generation the universe declares one witch born to be "The Merlin" a witch of great strength and potential and they are whisked away for years of study and training to become the guardian and protector of the United Kingdom. At the same time a guardian for the guardian is declared. The two lives linked for all time.Only there is the slight problem that the universe picked perhaps the worst witch born in a century to be The Merlin and his guardian, Harry, is not one who likes the rules of the job.Maybe there was a demon, and some spells and a situation that allowed them to escape their roles, who can say? They spend years, decades, hiding as normal citizens.They are supposed to live quietly, unnoticed. Only Merlin develops a giant crush on Percival, who owns a small coffee shop.Harry tries to point out that secret identities and romance do not go together - hasn't he read a Spiderman comic?But nothing can stop true love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right, this is going to be a magic fueled rom com slapstick diet crack sort of story. Come for the demons, stay for the romance over broken espresso machines and a slight end of the world situation. It really brings people together.

“This is a momentous occasion,” the man in the robe’s voice was deep and ponderous, Moses laying out the commandments tone. “The Merlin meets his guardian! England will rejoice that the pair have been united. I will ring the bells and then your training will begin. You have 10 minutes to form a bond of kinship and brotherhood that will last your entire lives, for now that the pair have been found, when one of you dies the other will perish.” He bowed to them and left the two alone in a room with two chairs, a table, and a sad looking fern.

They stared at each other, the person they would walk side by side with for the rest of their lives.

“If you like The Police I am making sure you die by the time you are fifteen, even if it kills me too,” one boy said, voice cracking on a few words. “I’m Harry.”

“Do ye mean the filth, or the band? I like neither, and I don’t have a name anymore, I’m just Merlin,” the other said. His glasses were too big for his head and slid down.

“You have to have a name,” Harry protested.

“I do, I’m just not allowed to say it anymore,” Merlin explained. “Apparently when it was announced that I was the Merlin, my Christian name became sacred and stripped from records and stuff. Not even Ma is allowed to say it anymore.” He ignored the chairs and sat on the table. “I like The Stones?”

“Ugh, that’s parent music. At least like the Clash,” Harry said and sat on the table too. “I can’t lay down my life for someone who likes parent music.”

“I also like American country music,” Merlin admitted.

Harry looked at him in horror. “Oh no. No no no. Next you’ll say you like Disco.”

“No,” Merlin said firmly. “I do not dance. I will never dance.”

“Dancing isn’t that bad, and don’t you have to dance on the summer solstice to keep England’s crops growing?”

“I am willing to let us starve,” Merlin said. He pushed up his glasses. “We’re going to anyways.”

“How do you figure?”

“You are my guardian right?” Merlin asked. He scratched his cheek, picking at a pimple a bit. “Like sure I’ll die too, but your job is to make sure that doesn’t happen for as long as possible.”

Harry nodded. “I get trained in all sorts of weapons and defensive spells. And I think to cook? I guess Merlin’s get so busy with their magic and keeping the country safe they forget to eat.”

“I can’t do magic,” Merlin whispered.

“Well sure, you haven’t been giving all your training, that’s what the next few years are about,” Harry said easily. “No one expects you to do the whole “The Merlin is the great guardian and protector of England who born once in every generation keeps us safe” stuff until you’ve had years of training. That’s why the dudes in the robes exist, they keep the trains on time until the Merlin is ready.” Harry punched his shoulder. “Already a worrier? I can work with a worrier.”

Merlin held out his hand and cast fire. It was barely a flame and spluttered away. He did it three more times and the same thing happened.

Harry cast a flame that could fly and lit the whole room. “You are just nervous,” Harry said. “Trying to show off. The universe said you were the Merlin. When you cast your first time, there would have been fairies and lightning, and glowing and all that crap.” He looked at the boy. “Tell me all that crap showed up.”

Merlin nodded. “It did. My Da tried to tell the fairies it was a mistake. That I’m useless.”

“You aren’t useless,” Harry insisted. “The universe declared you very much not useless. Is your Dad an arse?” Merlin shrugged. “Right, your magic was just being stifled by an unfortunate living circumstance. Mummy reads a lot of self help books. Now that you are here, with me, your magic will flourish.”

“I like screwdrivers,” Merlin said.

“You’re thirteen why are you drinking an cocktail that godmothers knock back?”

Merlin pulled a small multi-tool out of his pocket. “Ma gave this to me. I’m really good at fixing things.”

“Magic,” Harry smiled. “See?”

Merlin shook his head. “England is doomed.”

“It will all be fine,” Harry promised.

********************************

“Okay, okay, okay, we got this,” Harry babbled.

Merlin just stared at the ten foot demon he had summoned when he tried to make it rain to water some wheat crops. He waved at the demon.

“Don’t fucking say hiya to it,” Harry shouted. He summoned a battle axe from thin air. “We need to kill it.”

“I could send it back?” Merlin asked staring at him. “He looks scared.”

Harry looked at Merlin like he was insane. “No, I looked scared when I went for my 16th birthday battle test. He looks pissed off.”

“I think he might be our age.” Merlin looked up at the thing that had no eyes and a mouth that could barely hold all its teeth. Or all eyes and no mouth, the demon was shifting a lot. “Sorry about this,” he said. He thought carefully and chanted and the demon fell through the floor and back to wherever it had come from.

Harry dismissed the axe. “I wish my body would stop reacting so aggressively to this. The first few times sure, but this is the seventh. The seventh time you summoned a demon instead of what the robe brigade want you to do.” He moved behind Merlin and guided his hands and said the spell and a green light went off in the room that the spell had worked. They’d be allowed out for lunch. “If they ever think to put security cameras in here, we’re fucked.”

They went out the door where one of the teachers smiled proudly at all the progress Merlin was making and reminding them that Harry had weapons training this afternoon and that Merlin had languages. They nodded and went to get their lunch. They went outside to eat under a tree.

“Harry, do you think the universe got us switched?” Merlin asked quietly. No one was near them but still they had to be careful. “Because you can do my job much better than me.” Merlin thought about it. “But you can also do yours well. Maybe you were supposed to be the Merlin and the Guardian?”

Harry hugged Merlin. He knew how much his friend didn’t sleep, reading books, trying to cast spells that were way above his capabilities. “The universe is never wrong,” Harry said. “We’ve been taught that since we were imprisoned here.” He coughed, “I mean since we were given the joyous chance to fulfill our destiny.”

“Harry, I’m all sorts of wrong,” Merlin said.

“We just haven’t unlocked you,” Harry replied. “You have all this power. I can feel it in you.” He looked around made sure they weren’t being watched. “Mean time, I got this for you.” He handed Merlin a spool of wire. “Tell me I got it right.”

Merlin grinned. “You did.”

That night Harry cast a silence spell over their room and for the first time in four years they listened to the radio that Merlin had built out of parts that Harry had stolen, conjured, or bribed for. It was glorious.

**********************************

“Hey Carl,” Merlin said.

“I will swallow your soul and you will writhe in agony for one thousand years,” the demon declared and then properly looked at them. “Oh hey guys, whattup?”

Harry was juggling knives. “Not much, we need your help.”

“Guys, I like you. You don’t want to make a deal with me. That won’t go well,” the demon said. He sat on the ground. “Guy in Norwich did one recently, no way will he meet his end and I’m gonna eat his sister. Don’t want to, but rules are rules.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “But this isn’t a deal. It is more general advice.”

Merlin held out a bag of crisps. “Onion,” he said and Carl reached out.

“Thanks,” he said happily. He put a crisp in each of his mouths. “So what advice?”

“The announcement ceremony is coming up soon. When he turns 21, Merlin will be presented to the country as The Merlin, and he will have to do a feat of magic to impress everyone,” Harry said.

“The only thing he is good at is accidentally summoning demons.”

“I know,” Merlin agreed. “How’s Tamika doing?”

“We broke up, she found a fire demon, they are a better fit,” Carl said and finished the crisps. “And telling the idiots who run this place that you have zero skills is out right?”

“We looked into it,” Merlin said. “If The Merlin fails in his studies, fails England, Harry and I are put to a rather public and gruesome death. Hasn’t happened since the 1700s, the paintings of it are disturbing.” He looked at Harry. “I won’t let him die, because I am a waste of air like my Da always said.”

Carl leaned over and hugged him. Merlin tried not to choke on the scent of decay and despair. “Hey buddy, cheer up, look at how good you are at speaking demonic languages! We aren't talking Queen's English right now. And those are really hard to master.”

“Merlin is a genius at the theoretical,” Harry said proudly, “He just can’t do shit.” He flicked his wrist and the knives disappeared. “Also, we need out.”

“What do you mean out?”

“Merlin built a couple listening devices and I planted them in the robe brigade’s office. Turns out, after our big public display, we just get locked up in a different building. Trotted out occasionally for some ceremonies. But otherwise more isolation. I miss people Carl, I want to have sex. We tried kissing each other and it was gross.” Harry and Merlin figured since they were all each other had, maybe they could add romance to the mix. But they were too close friends to see each other sexually. It just had felt wrong.

“I just want to try a decent cup of coffee. And a scone. And a flake bar. I miss chocolate.” Merlin looked at Carl. “If they keep us locked up, we’ll whither away.”

Carl tapped his claws on the ground. “Right. You two are good kids, and honestly this whole gig seems kind of bullshitty to me. How long do we have before your big ceremony?”

“Two weeks,” Merlin replied.

“Call me back in a week,” Carl said.

Merlin chanted and Carl disappeared.

Harry guided him through the spell that would let them out. They spent the next week being prepared for the ceremony that would both begin and to an extent end their lives. Merlin said he wanted to practice his show spell more, make sure it was perfect and they went to the work room and summoned Carl back.

Carl emerged with two smaller demons. “Hey boys, got your solution for you. Harry cast a glamour on them, see if it will stick.”

Harry chanted and the two demons looked like Merlin and Harry.

“Now you two aren’t going to like it, but you need to let these guys taste your blood.”

“Why?” Merlin asked.

“I can bind your appearances to them. Not your souls, promise, wouldn’t do you two wrong. But as you age, the you on them would age too,” Carl explained.

“Why these two?” Harry asked.

“We uhh…we were too nice to a couple people,” the one demon explained. Harry found it odd to watch himself talk. “We are basically on time out because of kindness to humanity.”

Merlin nodded. “There is precedent that for the ceremony we keep our faces covered, that way when we escape, no one will know what we look like.” He grabbed his multi-tool from his pocket and cut his arm and offered it to the demon without another thought. It tingled when the demon licked it.

Harry took a moment but then did the same.

“These two need to stay above but will hide in shadows, when you are being taken to the next location, they’ll cause a distraction. Harry you need to transport the two of you out fast so they can take your place.”

“Transport spells is the one thing I’ve never been taught,” Harry said, “Wouldn’t want the birdies flying out of their cages.”

“I found it in a book, I know the theory,” Merlin replied. Everyone stared at him. “I don’t like it either, but it is our option.”

Harry hugged him. “I have faith in you.”

Carl wiped a tear. “I love you guys.”

“This doesn’t solve the problem though of Merlin doing the big public spell,” Harry said. “How do we make that happen?”

Carl used a finger to slice open his own belly and pulled a stone out. “You switch bodies.”

Merlin took the stone. “These aren’t supposed to exist.” He recognized it from one of the books that he wasn’t supposed to have read.

“A few do,” Carl said. “Look, I’m not supposed to tell you this, but some of the guys think you are ripe for a fall, going evil. I’ve been told to encourage it. I tried to explain you wouldn’t, but you call us forth more than you should. If you pull this off, you two have to be real careful okay?”

One of the replacement demons raised their hand. “Won’t England know though? When things go poorly, won’t they know we aren’t the real deal?”

“I’ve read the history of England,” Merlin said. “Harry pulled books in from the world. Near as I can tell - the whole The Merlin deal? Complete and utter bullshit. Do some minor magic regularly and we should be fine. And I guess, if England really needs us, we’ll know and we’ll come?”

“Good enough for me,” the other demon said.

“Thank you, Carl,” Merlin said.

“Be well, and be careful,” Carl said and was gone, the other two faded into the shadows.

*******************************

The wards of The Merlin made their speeches and their pronouncements of the skills of The Merlin for the gathered crowd that had press, people, and even the Crown Prince. They spoke of his dedication to his studies, that he was the first Merlin in five generations to have read the entire magical library. They went on and on and Harry and Merlin stood there in their masks, Harry’s body holding a sword and wearing armor, Merlin’s wearing robes. It felt odd to be in each other’s bodies. But they would cope, they had to.

Harry moved Merlin’s body forward when it was time. He didn’t speak just raised his hands. The whole crowd went silent. Harry prayed that the movements weren’t too different in the different limbs. He chanted in his mind and moved his fingers and arms and slowly, slower than he would like, the spell wove around him and through him. He threw his hands up into the air and it felt like the atoms in the sky were charged and the air sparkled, glitter in each bit of oxygen, and a dragon of silver and imagination streaked through the sky. As the glittery air touched people their auras shone and they felt a perfect moment of happiness. Harry pulled the spell back and bowed. It hurt, he was hurting, he was a brilliant witch, but this was pushing him to the limits.

The crowd went wild and the robe brigade was smug and said they would now transport The Merlin and the Guardian to their place of study and protection of the country. They quickly moved the two men through the building and out to the carriage. They lead the horses through the crowd and Merlin and Harry waved to all the people shouting.

One of the horses out of nowhere spooked and it triggered the others and soon the carriage tipped over.

Harry and Merlin saw two shadows slithering on the ground. Harry gripped Merlin tight. “I believe in you,” he whispered. He felt like he was being ripped apart, like everything was breaking and being put back together. He fell, it felt like forever, and then there was grass beneath his cheek, and he could smell the sea. He could weep, at the scent of it, because it meant they were free. “You did it,” Harry said.

Merlin let go of the stone and they were back in their own bodies. “I did,” he said dumbfounded.

“Where are we?” Harry asked.

“A safe place,” Merlin said. “I hope.” He stood up and shakily began to walk across the grass. “I hope I thought of the right place.” They walked, and eventually came to a small thatch cottage. Merlin knocked on the door and an ancient woman opened. “Hello Auntie Pru,” he said.

“Well then, that witch was right, I did need to be here,” she said. “Twenty one years, living in the middle of bloody nowhere, waiting and here ye are.” She looked at the two of them. “Come on in, you look like crap walking.”

They went in and sat in front of the fire and she gave them both a dram of scotch which went right to their heads. “It was bad, wasn’t it?” she asked.

Both young men nodded.

“They coming for you?”

“We set things in place,” Harry said. “We have freedom for a little while.”

“You need fake names, id, money, actual skills,” she said. “Good thing, before I was sent to wait, I was a criminal isn’t?” she cackled. “God but your parents were relieved when I left after meeting ye when ye were two weeks old. Sure I would corrupt you.”

“I could use a little corruption,” Merlin replied and she laughed and poured them more scotch. “You came to me in a dream, a couple years ago.”

“I did,” she said. “Cost me a fair bit, but worth it, iffen I can help you now.” She stood up. “You two need a rest. Stew will be ready in a few years and then we’ll start teaching ye about life.”

“Is sex good?” Harry asked.

“You propositioning me, laddie?” Pru asked. She was 90 if she was a day.

“No, just wondering,” Harry said.

“It’s the best thing ever,” she said with a wink.

“Do you have chocolate?” Merlin asked.

“I do,” her face softened, the lines for a moment smoothing out and showing a hint of who she may have been when young. “You are free, boys.” She left them be, with a gentle touch to Merlin’s shoulder.

“They know my birth name, I can’t use it,” he said. “In the books, there was a witch, Archibald. I like that name.”

“Archie?” Harry thought about it. “I could get used to calling you Archie.” He held out his hand. “Harry is common enough I can just get away with changing my last name. Harry Hart, pleased to make your acquaintance, Archibald MacNab.”

Merlin shook Harry’s hand. “What are we going to do Harry?”

Harry smiled. “Whatever the fuck we like.”


	2. Chapter 2

Percival was humming to himself as he went in through the back down of his coffee shop. He had promoted Eggsy a couple months ago and had not regretted it for a second, if only for the not having to be awake at 6 to open for 8. Eggsy and Roxy rented the flat above the shop and opened. It was lovely to have mornings to be in the garden. He went in and smelled the coffee and felt happy. The smell of the beans always brought a smile to his face. He flicked his wrist and his personal coffee pot turned on. He settled in at the desk and answered emails and checked the books. His favourite cup floated over to him, no sugar and a whisper of cream. “Thank you,” he said to the machine. He figured it was always better to be polite to enchanted objects.

It was a good morning, until Eggsy came in running. “Machine 2 is down,” he said. “And that witch is back and said he could fix it. Bruv, I’m too young to die.”

Percival paled a little. “No,” he said.

“I wouldn’t lie about our imminent death. I can’t believe I’m going to die before asking out that Swedish girl across the way,” Eggsy said.

“Why aren’t you trying to stop him?” Percival shouted and got up.

“Because I’m not going near a guy who lit the wall on fire trying to get the sugar to fly to him!” Eggsy shouted back. “You do not pay me enough for that.”

Percival hurried out of the store room prepared for more fires, or the time the man set the sprinklers off trying to get the bell on the door to stop ringing. Or when he made all the plants in the window die because he tried to cast a clean a mess spell. He couldn’t do magic that Roxy had a handle on when she was six. Percival did not want his shop gutted. He ran out and Eggsy crashed into his back when Percival stopped in his tracks.

Eggsy went on tip toes to look over his shoulder. “Nothing’s on fire,” Eggsy hissed. “No flying fish, no dead flowers. Roxy’s hair isn’t purple. What the fuck?”

“I don’t know about a couple of those,” Percival said.

“Yeah, we elected not to tell you.”

Percival pinched his nose. “And why not?”

“Well at a certain point you will have to kick him out for all the incidents and you like his face.” Eggsy snickered a little. “So we thought we’d make sure he stuck around.”

“I don’t like his face,” Percival muttered. He looked at the espresso machine. It hadn’t turned into an animal, wasn’t on fire, and was in fact working and the man was actually making his own drink. “I’m sorry but customers can’t be behind the counter,” he said.

“Just making sure I have it all fixed,” the customer replied. “Now then I pour the milk in slowly in circles.” He did it. “It doesn’t have the heart yours do.”

“I have a bit more practice,” she said.

The customer reached for his wallet. “If you fixed that nightmare of a machine, you aren’t paying for a couple weeks. I’ve had three repairmen out,” Percival said.

The customer went around the counter. “They were likely using spells.” He held up his multi-tool. “Just needed a few tweaks.” He smiled and Percival had to admit perhaps he did like the man’s face.

“Well, sincerely thank you for not using your magic,” Percival said and Eggsy had to slap a hand over his mouth to not laugh. Percival paused. “I mean thank you for realizing that your magic would not fix the problem.” Now Roxy was laughing. “Thank you for fixing the machine.”

The man looked at the two trying not to laugh. “I am aware I have caused a few problems in here,” he said, clearly embarrassed. “I go through phases where I try to use the little magic I have, sure maybe my studying will have improved it. At fifty, you think I’d give up,” he smiled ruefully. “Old dog, new tricks and the like.”

Eggsy and Roxy stopped laughing and got busy organizing muffins in the pastry display.

“The problems weren’t that bad,” Percival said. Merlin looked at the wall where a poster covered the scorch marks. “I put it out quickly,” Percival said. “And I thank you and your tool for fixing the machine. Free coffee for a month,” he promised. “And also I can pay you what I’ve paid the others who failed at fixing it.”

“The coffee is enough,” he held out a hand, “Archie.”

“Percival,” he replied and shook. Archie had long fingers, callused, rough. “It is a pleasure.” He sniffed the air and turned his head a little. “Eggsy are you changing all the muffins to blueberry again?”

Eggsy quickly ended the spell. “They sell better than the carrot. Anyone who likes carrot muffins is a serial killer.”

“I like chocolate chip, what does that say about me?” Merlin asked.

“That you wish you could order a fairy cake for breakfast, but figure your age and gender preclude that, which bruv, just get the fairy cake, it won’t make your dick disappear.”

Percival’s eyes widened. “Eggsy!” He snapped his fingers and Eggsy cursed.

“Really?” Eggsy looked down and his work apron was now sheer and pink and glittery with ruffles.

“It won’t make your dick disappear,” Percival replied.

“But I look like shit in Pink, couldn’t it be orange or a rich purple. I can pull off purple not gender reveal party pink,” Eggsy whined.

“Could ye get me a fairy cake?” Merlin requested.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Eggsy agreed and pulled one with a butterfly out and put it on the plate. “Bet this counts with your free coffee,” he said with a wink.

“It does indeed,” Percival said.

Merlin took it to the table in the corner that he tended to sit at and opened his laptop and was working as he always did. And like always he took one pair of glasses off and put another pair on. It had bothered Percival. He decided to go over. “Why the glasses change?”

“For reading,” Merlin replied.

“Aren’t bifocals an option?” Percival asked. “Or there are witches who can cast eye repair.”

“Don’t like letting medical witches near me unless I have to. And I tried bifocals, hated them. So two pairs.”

“Things must look wrong to you all the time,” Percival said, finding it odd, and a little charming.

“They’d look odd to me, even if I could see them clearly,” Merlin replied. He bit into the fairy cake and smiled. He finished chewing, “I did just want a fairy cake, he was right. You can give him back his normal apron.”

Percival shook his head, “He’s enjoying the new one now.”

“How can ye be sure?”

Percival stepped out of the way and they both looked over. Roxy was taking photos of Eggsy who was posing dramatically with the new apron, while draped over the counter. “I don’t want to ruin their fun.”

“You indulge them, I’ve noticed.”

“Roxy is my niece, Eggsy her best friend. They are easy to indulge and very good at the job,” Percival said. The timer on the coffee pot beeped. “I need to make new coffee. Enjoy the rest of the fairy cake.” He went over and cast a simple spell that he had a million times since opening the coffee shop. The filter exchanged and the coffee scooped itself in. In a moment coffee was perking and Percival was humming again. When he looked back, the man had left.

Eggsy sauntered over. “You like his face!” he said in a sing song tone.

Percival snapped his fingers and it was back to a normal apron and Eggsy pouted for an hour.

*************************************

“You went to the coffee shop again,” Harry said, not putting his newspaper down.

“I need coffee, we were out.”

Harry snapped his finger and three bags off coffee flew out from the kitchen and then went back. “Try again.”

“I need coffee and they make the best in the neighbourhood.”

Harry grabbed his phone. “Siri, in Kensington what is the best rated coffee shop?”

“Witch’s Brew, is the best rated coffee shop in Kensington, followed by Death Before Decaf, The Whole Bean, and Full Moon Cafe.” Harry turned off his phone. “It is rated fourth,” he said.

“I think it is the best, and the staff is efficient.”

“One time I went in and they were making brooms fight.”

Merlin sat on the couch. “I fail to see your point.”

“You like the owner of the shop, Percival something or other.”

“Percival Morton,” Merlin supplied.

“Why would you need to know the last name of a coffee shop proprieter?”

“It’s on the door,” Merlin crossed his arms.

“We need to be careful.”

“I am careful.”

“You did magic! There is nothing careful about you and magic!” Harry shouted.

“Didn’t do any today,” Merlin muttered. “Harry, it’s nothing, I promise. And I promise the only magic I’ll do is summoning demons.”

“Good, Carl and I need to catch up on Broadchurch.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “It is nothing.”

“Of course,” Harry agreed. He smiled. “Why would it be something?”

“Aye, why would it be something?” Merlin said and went to go have a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey bruv, did you see the news?” Eggsy said as he made Merlin’s drink.

“I haven’t seen much yet,” Merlin replied and yawned. “My flatmate was cheerful this morning, it was dreadful. He has decided to clean and I decided to come here. When I am awake, I will make myself aware of the news.”

“I’m gonna warm you up a cinnamon bun, okay Archie?” Eggsy didn’t want to laugh at the older man, but the guy looked two seconds from falling asleep.

“Thank you,” Merlin said and clutched the triple shot latte and went to his corner table. He didn’t open his laptop, but instead sort of began to doze sitting straight up. Eggsy took a picture and sent it to Percival, suggesting maybe he bring a pillow for his favourite customer. He waved his hands and dimmed the lights a little and switched the music to something very soft and soothing. He cast a quick buffer spell when the man began to tilt a little as he slept that would help keep him upright. Another wave of his hand silenced the bell over the door.

Eggsy served customers quietly and eventually Percival arrived and without a pillow at that. “You could have been a hero,” Eggsy whispered.

“It would embarrass him,” Percival countered. He looked to the table in the corner. “Has that coffee been there the whole time?”

“Yeah, he sat with it and immediately fell asleep. Said his flatmate started cleaning early. I’m thinking Archie? Not a morning person,” Eggsy said. He grinned at Percival. “Good to know for the future, innit? He doesn’t like being woken up.”

“It depends on who and why,” Merlin called out and they both froze and looked at him. “For the right circumstances, I am very happy to wake up.”

“Really?” Eggsy asked.

“No,” Merlin replied. “One time a lover decided to wake me up with a blow job. I kicked him so hard he flew off the bed and hit my wardrobe. He needed four stitches.” Eggsy and Percival stared at him. “I’m joking. The skin barely broke. He was fine. He dumped me, but he was fine.”

“That is the funniest fucking thing I have ever heard,” Eggsy said. “I’m getting you a fresh coffee and cinnamon bun.”

Percival went over and collected the mug and plate.

“I can still -”

“You are not drinking and eating these,” Percival said firmly. He threw the bun into the compost bin, and the coffee down the sink. Eggsy brought fresh over to Archie. He waved his hand and all the magic he had cast slid away and the shop was immediately brighter and louder.

“You are very kind,” Merlin said.

Eggsy shrugged. “You always treat me and Rox well, figure can be bit nice to you too.” He went back behind the counter. “Percival you read the news?”

“About The Merlin?” Percival replied and made himself a coffee.

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed. “Guy is proper brilliant, isn’t he?”

“So sure it is a man?”

“People have studied his few appearances, most figure it’s a bloke.” Eggsy was cleaning dishes. “His magic reads guy.”

“Magic doesn’t read masculine or feminine,” Percival argued. “It is just magic.”

“Just saying what they say,” Eggsy said. “Not a lot to go on, what 5 sightings in 30 years?”

“What did The Merlin do?” Merlin asked curious. And tense. Honestly he was surprised they hadn’t been caught out yet.

“Airplane was going down, had 30 kids for some national thing, like the best of the best, future leaders of England on it. 9-12 year olds. Plane was fucked and then whammo it landed without an issue,” Eggsy said. “Pilot swore no one on his team was capable of the magic that was needed for that landing, they were all busy blocking up the hole torn in the side. Worst injuries are a couple broken bones. Everyone is saying it was The Merlin protecting the future. Some kid on that plane is important - he had to have seen it.”

“All children are important,” Merlin replied.

Percival smiled at him. “They are indeed,” he agreed. “Are you a big believer in The Merlin, Archie? I know Eggsy is,” Percival gave the young man a look and Eggsy flipped him off.

“Sue me for liking the idea of the most powerful witch in the country, maybe the fucking world, looking out for us yeah?” Eggsy shrugged. “Not like your cynical arse, thinking it is a con.”

“It is,” Percival replied and grinned sharply. It was an argument they had had since Roxy introduced them and they both enjoyed it. “It is state run propaganda, and keeps the population calm. It is just a dummy show, things go well god bless our Merlin and how he loves us all. The crops are shit, the market takes a dive, we are the generation with a weaker Merlin, hopefully the next is better.”

“If it were that, they’d have one who slid into the job within a month,” Eggsy countered. “It takes 7-15 years after the death of the Merlin for another to be announced. 21 years almost to the day, for them to take their role. You want to keep a population chill? That’s bad math.”

“Ahh, but we have the guardians to fill that time, the sage men and women who protect the seat of The Merlin,” Percival reminded him. He opened his mouth and they both turned when Merlin coughed. “Archie, you have an opinion on The Merlin?” Percival asked.

“No, you have a row of customers,” he said and pointed where 4 people were waiting.

“Whoops,” Eggsy waved so the door bell would work again. “Hey folks, quick poll. Who here believes The Merlin is the real deal?” 3 of the 4 raised their hands. “Ha! 15 pence off your coffee.”

Percival rolled his eyes and set to work as Eggsy rang in the orders. When everyone was served he went over to the corner table. “May I?” he asked. The man gestured and he sat. “Do you have an opinion on The Merlin?”

Merlin smiled a little. “Everyone does.”

“And what is yours?” Percival asked, very curious.

“You are both right, and both wrong,” Merlin said.

“How is that possible?”

Merlin took the last sip of his coffee. “I should go home, see how the cleaning has gone.” He stood up. “Thank you as ever for the coffee.”

“Do you believe in The Merlin?” Percival pressed.

“The Merlin is very very real,” Merlin replied. “But no. No I do not believe in him. He can save no one and certainly doesn’t protect England. Goodbye.” Merlin hurried out of the shop.

Percival sat there and finished eating the rest of the second bun that Merlin had been given. Eggsy came over. “Archie is weird.”

“He isn’t,” Percival replied.

“Little bit,” Eggsy said.

“Oh look how small the top Tilde is wearing to clean the windows across the way,” Percival commented staring out the window.

Eggsy almost gave himself whiplash looking over. Tilde was outside, cleaning, but in a full jumpsuit to protect her clothes. “How does she look cute even in that?” Eggsy asked.

“You like her face,” Percival commented.

“Well yeah, her face is bloody gorgeous. You like a face that is grumpy and wears multiple sets of glasses and who forgot his bag.” Eggsy pointed at the floor.

“I am sure he will return soon, he tends to be in every two or three days.”

Eggsy nodded and grinned. “Noticed how often he comes in do you?” He rocked on his feet a little. “Because you like his face.”

Percival moved his hand at his side where Eggsy couldn’t see and just let Eggsy tease him. The bell over the door rang.

“Hello,” Tilde said in her pretty lilting voice. “I had the sudden urge for a coffee. Hi, Eggsy,” she said softly.

Eggsy didn’t turn bright red, and Percival figured that he was using a great deal of magic to make the blush stay down. “Sure, Tilde, I can hook you up,” he agreed. He glared at Percival who just pointed at the register. He watched Tilde smile at Eggsy and Eggsy stumble over his words and feet. He picked up the bag and went to the back room. He wasn’t going to look through it. But he cast a quick seek spell onto it, which wasn’t his strength but he could do well enough. He lifted the flap and there was a little plastic area and underneath it, it said:

_The person who owns this bag is a moron._   
_Call this number if found._   
_There will be a 50 pound reward._

Percival called the number, very intrigued. “Hello,” he said after a man answered. “I have Archie’s laptop bag, he left it at the coffee shop.”

There was a sigh. “I swear to god, I am going to cast a spell that when he stands up to leave, the bag strangles him so he doesn’t forget to grab it.” Another sigh, “Well can you bring it here, happy to pay the reward.”

“No that won’t be necessary, I am happy to deliver at the end of my shift,” Percival said.

“He’ll need it sooner than that. He needs it for work.” There was a third sigh. “Send me a photo of the location where the bad is.” The man hung up.

Percival took a photo and texted it to the number. A few minutes later he watched the bag slowly fade and then disappear entirely. He was very impressed. It was easy to send things, but to collect them, from a location you aren’t familiar with, that took a fair bit of work. The person he had been talking to was very skilled. Interesting. And disappointing. Someone who sounded that exasperated, and was willing to do that sort of magic for Archie? It had to be a boyfriend or partner.

He would just have to stick with liking the man’s face and nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4

Percival figured he had been right about the boyfriend when Merlin came in with a man two mornings later. A very attractive man at that. “Good morning, Archie,” Percival said.

“You are in early,” Merlin replied. “Usually not for another 47-52 minutes.”

“That was very specific,” Percival said. “Usual?”

Merlin nodded. “Specificity is important in life.”

“Or you are a weirdo,” the other man said. “Tea, oolong if you have it.”

“Loose leaf or bag?”

“Loose leaf please,” he smiled and Percival had to admit they looked good together. “In that bear teapot?”

“Of course. And I’m in early, because Eggsy doesn’t feel well,” Percival replied. “Caught a bit of a cold and rather he not sneeze all over the clientele.”

“I’m not that bad,” Eggsy called out. He peeked out from the back room. “Hey Archie,” he said and had three horrific sneezes in a row. He then coughed a fair bit. “I can do my job.”

“Dear god, you cannot,” Harry replied and went over and cupped the young man’s face. He held a hand to his forehead. “You know colds are resistant to magic, just about the only thing that is,” he said.

“Course,” Eggsy sighed. “Your hands are cool and soft.”

“Should be for what he pays on manicures,” Merlin muttered.

“If we are talking about our discretionary money, I will ask how a man needs that many pairs of pliers,” Harry called back.

“They serve a vital function,” Merlin replied.

“Smooth nails serve a vital function as well,” Harry answered. He kept stroking Eggsy’s forehead.

“What function could they serve?” Percival asked.

Merlin just groaned. “Now you did it,” he sighed.

Harry smiled down at Eggsy. “A lover with rough nails would be a tragedy wouldn’t it?”

“He really likes sex,” Merlin explained.

“I really like Tilde,” Eggsy said blushing up at Harry.

“Young love is a true magic in this world,” Harry replied and kissed Eggsy’s forehead. Eggsy sighed in relief as the fever seemed to dissipate. “You should ask this girl out.”

“Not that easy,” Eggsy said and sneezed and got some on the man’s suit. “Aww jeez, I’m sorry bruv,” he said and started to wipe it with a tissue.

“Harry,” he said and waved a hand and his suit was clean again. “Ask her out, she’ll say yes.”

Eggsy shook his head. “Nah, she wouldn’t.”

“I’ve tried to convince him to ask her out for months,” Percival said to Merlin. “But he’s shy for someone who is a complete extrovert troll.” Merlin’s coffee and the tea pot were ready. Percival watched the two of them, Merlin poured out Harry’s tea for him, and Harry added an extra sugar to Merlin’s coffee and they didn’t say anything, just watched each other in silence. They didn’t need words. But Harry had been talking about lovers, perhaps they were in an open relationship. Percival dealt with other customers but kept watching the two. They never touched each other, in that casual way couples do, but they were just so linked. He could not figure it out. Eventually they started talking but too softly to be overheard.

Percival decided not to torture himself by watching them, and did his job until Roxy came in. “Hey,” she said. “Sorry, needed to talk to my professor. The guy is very long winded.”

“It’s okay,” he said and smiled.

“This degree is going to kill me, why’d I pick history?”

Merlin perked up a little. “History?” he asked.

“Yeah, writing my thesis on The Merlin they killed in the 1700s for not being a true Merlin,” she said.

“I see,” Harry said. “How interesting.”

“It is, actually, but I think it is horseshit,” she said.

“Oh? You agree with Cordland’s book on the subject? That The Merlin chose death over being The Merlin?” Merlin asked. He didn’t react when Harry kicked him under the table. “Or Johnson’s theory that The Merlin was picked to be killed to show the power of the guardians?” There was another kick.

“No one has read those books,” Roxy said and came over. She sat down. “You into this topic?”

“It is…of great interest to me,” Merlin replied and ignored the look Harry gave him. “Which theory do you agree with?”

Roxy leaned forward eagerly. “Neither, I think everyone has the wrong end of the stick,” she began, “I think the problem was that The Merlin wasn’t what they expected.”

Harry looked at her. “I don’t understand,” he said.

“Do you know, there is no information of the Protector?” Roxy said. “They serve The Merlin until the day they both die right? But unless they do something insane we know nothing about them. But there is one letter right?”

“It is two paragraphs,” Harry said.

“You know this topic too?”

“If it is of interest to Archie, it is of interest to me,” Harry replied. “It is in code, no one has cracked it.”

Roxy was smug. “That what we were told, but what if it isn’t?”

“I don’t understand,” Merlin said, lost. “It is a description of the flowers. Nothing more.”

“No, don’t you see that is everything. The Merlin was a herbalist, his magic was to do with flowers, and that? That seems so small, you can’t make a show with it. He was the best for England, I bet you any money, but because his wasn’t a showy magic, the perfect caster, they killed him.”

“What does that have to do with The Merlin’s guardian?”

Roxy’s grin was blinding. “The letter was what he was hoping his guardian would fetch him. And there is a stain on it, the guardian tried.”

“Of course he did,” Harry said. “I have to go to work. Be careful, Archie,” Harry said firmly. He gave Merlin’s head a scratch and left.

“Why was he so sure the guardian would have tried to gather the flowers for The Merlin?” Roxy asked.

“Because,” Merlin replied. “I trust you’ve studied Malvoc’s account.”

“Oh you mean the crazy rubbish theory that just every once and a while the universe chooses a Merlin that won’t be the strongest wizard in the country, just to see what happens? Complete rubbish,” Roxy said. “No, The Merlin is the strongest, the trick is they are sometimes strong in unexpected ways. Systems of power do not like unexpected ways.”

“Well, good luck with your studies,” Merlin said abruptly. “I need to be off as well,” he said. He waved at Percival behind the counter and almost ran out.

“Oi, Roxy did you scare them off with thesis talk again?” Eggsy asked from the door to the back area.

“I guess?” Roxy stood up and cleaned up the table. “I didn’t mean to,” she said. “I’m sorry, Uncle Percy.”

“It’s okay, dear,” he said. “I would imagine Archie just wanted to catch up with his boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Eggsy asked and coughed so hard he almost bent in half. “No way.”

“Because he flirted with you?”

“That wasn’t flirtation flirtation, that was just…charm,” Eggsy said.

“They could be poly,” Percival pointed out.

“Harry scratched Archie’s head,” Eggsy answered and they both looked at him blankly. “Look bruv, you ever want to get laid again you do not scratch or rub your bald lover’s head. That’s mates not dates right there, bet you five quid.”

“Or couples who have been together forever, create their own rules,” Percival replied. “Those two are in sync in a way few couples are.”

“I know what gets you laid,” Eggsy insisted, “And that? Doing that is the anti-sex. You can still totally like his face free and clear.”

“If you are so well versed in sex, why is Tilde not in your bed yet?” Percival snapped. Eggsy flinched and Roxy threw a blast of freezing at Percival. He batted it away easily enough, he didn’t need the chill to feel bad. “I’m sorry, Eggsy,” Percival said. “I am. That was uncalled for.”

“Was sticking my nose where it don’t belong,” Eggsy said, a bit diminished. “Sorry, sir.”

Percival picked up a coffee mug and changed it into a stuffed elephant. “Thank you, coffee cup,” he told it politely and held it out to Eggsy. “I am sorry. And you were just being you. Families tease, don’t they?”

“Not five,” Eggsy said.

“But you are ill, and something to cuddle helps,” Percival said. He looked at Eggsy. “Next time he is in, I’ll ask if he’s single.”

“You will?” Eggsy perked up a little. “Really?”

“I’ll think about it really hard,” he promised.

But two weeks went by and the man didn’t come in.

************************************

“You can’t go back,” Harry insisted.

“So, one of the baristas is writing a thesis on The Merlin, thousands of theses have been written on such,” Merlin argued. “It doesn’t put us in danger.”

“It might,” Carl said. “Have to agree with Harry.” He sat in the chair that Harry had magically reinforced for him. “Looked into them a little though. All really good people.” He sounded so disappointed. “Well, the boy, Eggsy? We had our eye on him, but when he became friends with Roxy, his aura went back to being all bright and happy and not likely to be lured to evil.”

“You always agree with Harry,” Merlin muttered. “I’ve stayed away haven’t I?” He glared at them both. “But it wasn’t a threat. It is a history thesis, we are still safe.”

Harry hesitated. “Why? Be honest with us and we’ll reconsidered the wards Carl tossed up not letting you leave the flat.”

“Because it is stupid and unnecessary!” Merlin shouted. Neither man nor demon were moved. “Because I think he is cute alright? He has a smile and pretty magic, and makes me a perfect coffee and takes care of his workers, and has this star burst of freckles on the back of his hand that I want to trace my finger over again and again. I want to kiss him more than I want chocolate. I never want anyone more than chocolate.”

Carl waved a claw and the seals around the flat fell away. “Good job. He’s cute and not at all a demon like Sebastian was.”

“I’ll be careful,” Merlin promised. He looked at them. “Roxy said her theory is just that sometimes Merlin’s have unexpected magic. But that couldn’t be me, because that would imply I have some magic.”

“You have plenty of magic,” Harry said. He went over and hugged Merlin. “You can’t see the power pouring off of you, but it is there.”

Carl waved. “You are crazy strong.”

Merlin laughed a little. “Just crazy, I think.” He left to go get a coffee.

Harry put Broadchurch on and tossed Carl a bag of crisps. “Harry?” Carl said casually.

“Yes?” Harry was equally casual.

“There are rumblings,” Carl said. “Whispers. You need to get ready.”

“I’m always ready,” Harry replied. “They will not find us, and if they do, they will not be the end of us.”

Carl nodded and ate his crisps.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m going to ask Percival out on a date today,” Merlin said when he went down to the kitchen. Harry was already there and making notes on a spell. He had been working harder recently. When Merlin asked about it, Harry waved it off, said he had found an interesting old book and was trying to bring it into 21 century witchcraft. It was a lie, but Merlin couldn’t be bothered to push.

“That’s nice, dear,” Harry said and carefully drew a sigil. “What am I doing wrong?”

Merlin looked at it and shrugged, “How would I know?”

“Just look at it,” Harry snapped. “Properly look at it and don’t hide from what you know.”

“I’m a dreadful witch,” Merlin said quietly. “Stop trying to make me be something I’m not.”

“I don’t want you to do magic,” Harry replied seriously, “But you’ve read more history than I have and this is supposed to be from the 1500s but something about it is wrong. I’m asking you to use that stupid large brain to look at it.”

Merlin looked at the drawing. “That isn’t right,” he said.

“I know! But why,” Harry was frustrated.

“That curve there? Sigils in the 1500s were more structured, and aware of not taking up too much paper. All curves and flourishes were kept inside the sigil not the outside. That is a Victorian addition is my guess.” Merlin grabbed a piece of paper and drew. “Try this?”

Harry traced his fingers over it and then snapped. The sigil flew off the page and attached itself to the wall. “Excellent.”

“And what does that do?”

“Nothing you need to worry about right now,” Harry said. “Were you saying something earlier?”

“Aye. I’m going to ask Percival out today,” Merlin said and made himself some toast. Mostly because then he could have his back to Harry.

“Hmmm,” Harry replied.

“I will,” Merlin insisted.

“Of course you will,” Harry agreed and drew more sigils and placed them on their walls.

“I will, this time I will,” Merlin put some marmalade on his toast and sat down. “I do mean it.”

“Oh, I know you mean it,” Harry stole a piece of the toast and ate it. “You’ve meant it for the last week.”

“It’s difficult asking a man out on a date,” Merlin muttered and stole the last bite back. “You do it.”

“Okay,” Harry replied, got up and walked out of the house.

Merlin waited for him to return, the joke done and waited a bit more. Oh god, the man wasn’t coming back. Merlin wasn’t dressed in ask a guy out clothes. He was in trackies and a tee that was a bit too tight. But he quickly through on shoes and chased after Harry, who had taken the car the bastard. Merlin tended to forget little details like closing and locking the front door, but the new sigil that Harry burned into the wall did it for him. Merlin ran for the coffee shop, grateful that his work out regimen meant he was pretty fast.

***********************************

“It’s good to see you James,” Percival said staring at his ex. He gestured behind his back for Eggsy and Roxy to chill out, he could feel them both ready to throw a fair bit of magic at James. “I read your last article in National Geographic. It was excellent, as always.”

“Thanks, Perc,” James smiled that roguish grin that had always made Percival take him back. But today it didn’t work as well as in years past. That beautiful smile was no match for the vaguely pissed off look Merlin always had. “How you been?”

“He’s been great without you,” Roxy snapped.

“Roxy, how’s your thesis coming along?” James asked and Roxy was torn between being angry at the man who broke her uncle’s heart on the regular and wanting to talk about her research.

Eggsy flicked a bit of electric magic at her to get her to focus. “She’s great, he’s great, we’re all great. I’m sure you want your coffee to go.”

“I was thinking Perc and I might catch up a bit. I’m only in town for a week,” James replied and did the smile again.

“Well, if you are only in town for a week, that smile would be better used on me than Percival,” Harry said from just inside the door. The bell had not rung, because well he liked to make an entrance, and from the window he had not liked what he had seen. Merlin wanted Percival and he was Merlin’s guardian and would make sure his friend had what he wanted. And this gentleman was very much the sort Harry was willing to throw himself on a sword for. “I like interesting smiles,” Harry gave one of his own and had no qualms about throwing out a little charm magic.

James turned his head. The man was really very attractive, perhaps a few years older than him but it was hard to say. And powerful. He liked power. “What else do you like?”

Harry moved forward and gave a smile of his own. “I like interesting men, and you seem very interesting.”

“I am,” James promised and moved forward as well. “And are you interesting as well?”

Harry’s smile warmed even more. “Oh I promise I am the second most interesting man in the country.”

“That is a very interesting thing to say,” James was so very close to Harry right now. “Who do you consider the most interesting man in England?”

Harry is about to answer and the door is flung open and Merlin stumbles inside. “Percival…food…eat…Harry…no…” He was gasping and sort of collapsed against the counter.

Percival frowned at him. “I wasn’t going to eat Harry, though it seems James might.”

“Who?” Merlin looked at the man and then at Harry. He held up a hand to get a moment to catch his breath. “What’s a James?” he asked.

“I’m a James,” James answered and held out his hand. “James Davenport, freelance reporter.”

“Travel a lot hmm?” Merlin asked.

“It is a job that keeps me busy and away for long stretches of time.”

“Well that explains it, I think. Maybe. Probably not,” Merlin said. He looked at Harry and Harry looked back.

Everyone watched them.

“Are they having some sort of psychic conversation?” James asked. The look they were sharing was intense.

“They are partners,” Percival said.

“Oh,” James was a little confused.

To be fair, so were Harry and Merlin. They both turned that gaze on Percival. “Eww,” Merlin and Harry said at the same time.

“Ha! Fucking told you,” Eggsy crowed. “Mates not dates, right?”

“Indeed,” Harry shuddered at the thought. “I love you Me…Archie, but dear god no.”

“Like I find your flat arse attractive.” Merlin rolled his eyes. “We kissed once when we were 17, it was vile.”

“I promise my kisses are anything but vile,” Harry told James. He was getting that man out of there so Merlin could finally ask Percival out. “Let me buy you a coffee and we can talk about where and how you like to be kissed.”

“We are in a coffee shop,” James said.

“I know a place that has better coffee,” Harry said smoothly.

“Oi and where would that be?” Eggsy said offended for the shop.

“My house,” Harry said.

“Fuck,” Eggsy replied. “You have got it.”

“He knows,” Merlin sighed.

“Coffee sounds lovely,” James agreed. “Catch up later Perc?”

“No, my Percival,” Merlin snapped. He flushed when everyone stared at him in shock. He coughed. “I have to go,” he said and tried for the door, which Harry blocked with his body. He hugged Merlin and whispered something that no one could hear though they were all leaning forward a bit. Merlin nodded a bit and turned and went closer to the counter and examined the pastries.

“James, let’s go discuss interesting things shall we?” Harry held out a hand.

“That sounds excellent,” James agreed. He gave a small wave to Percival and the two were gone.

“I apologize,” Merlin said formally. “That was rude and uncalled for, and clearly no person is the property of or belongs to another.” He tried a smile, like Harry suggested and it felt awkward on his mouth. Eggsy shook his head and Merlin dropped the smile. “Scone and coffee?”

“I’ll get them,” Roxy said.

Percival kept staring at Merlin. “Your Percival?” he asked finally after Eggsy had to nudge him, bit worried that his boss had frozen.

“Like I said, no one is anyones,” Merlin replied. “Well, there are a few exceptions. But generally.” He took the coffee and scone and went to sit at his table.

Percival kept standing there and Eggsy yanked his tie to bring them eye to eye. “Bruv, if you don’t go over there and get some, I swear to all the gods in every single pantheon, I will charm every pastry we sell to scream when someone bites into it.”

“I -”

“The coffee will cry every sip that is taken,” Eggsy added. He was dead serious too. “Go over there and tell him you are fucking a-okay with being called his.”

Percival removed Eggsy’s hand from his tie and straightened the strip of silk. He took off his work apron and went over to Merlin. “May I sit?” he asked. Merlin nodded and Percival sat down. “You don’t have your bag,” he realized. He properly looked at the man. “And your clothes are.”

Merlin groaned. “My sleep clothes. Harry came here to…well I had to stop him. And didn’t think to change.”

“That is a tight t-shirt,” Percival said and stared at his shoulders.

“Aye, preshrunk cotton my arse,” Merlin said.

“Tight is a very acceptable option,” Percival managed to say.

“Oh fuck this is painful,” Eggsy said, not even pretending he wasn’t watching. Percival smiled and cast a spell and of course Tilde came in a couple minutes later.

“I swear, these coffee cravings,” Tilde said. “I don’t even like coffee that much.” She smiled at Eggsy. “Hullo.”

“Hi,” he said. “I make this tea latte? For myself in the afternoons. Pretty tasty, not really on the menu, I could make for you?”

“That would be lovely,” she said. “Actually, Eggsy, could I ask a favour?” She smiled at him.

“Yes, I’ll marry you,” Eggsy said and froze. “I mean, whatever you need.”

“Help putting up a shelf in my shop?” Tilde asked.

“I can do that,” Eggsy agreed.

“This is all way too much, I’m going to the library,” Roxy said and grabbed her bag and left the shop. “Just date already!” she shouted as she stalked off.

Tilde looked at Eggsy. “I…”

“I like pizza, do you like pizza?”

“From the place down the block, very much,” Tilde agreed.

“Bet after hanging a shelf, pizza would be tasty,” Eggsy said casually. He handed her the latte.

“It would,” Tilde replied. “Pizza together would be nice.”

“Okay then,” Eggsy agreed. “I’ll be by in a couple hours to help with the shelf, and then pizza.”

Tilde smiled at him and left and Eggsy pointed at Percival. “There, your turn.”

Percival looked at Merlin. “I don’t like pizza,” he said.

“Do you like other food?” Merlin asked.

“Yes.”

“Do you like company with the other food?”

“Yes, I do,” Percival replied.

“Very well,” Merlin agreed. He tore the scone in half and offered it to Percival. They ate it together and Merlin didn’t leave the shop until it was dinner time and he and Percival went to get dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh thank god you are here, Archie, I need you to work your magic,” Percival said relieved.

Merlin and Eggsy just stared at him in a mix of confusion and horror.

“Bruv, whatever I did to make you hate me, and want to kill me, I’m really sorry. I don’t want to die,” Eggsy pleaded.

“Is this a weird courting thing?” Merlin asked, thoroughly befuddled. “You are proving you like me by having me do magic?” Merlin frowned. “You said you liked me. I believe you. We don’t have to do this.”

“Yeah, we don’t have to do this,” Eggsy begged.

Percival looked at both of them and rolled his eyes. “You thingy that you carry. I need that.”

Eggsy opened his mouth and then looked at Merlin. “It’d be wrong to say what I’m thinking wouldn’t it?”

“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t mean my dick,” Merlin agreed. He looked to Percival. “You don’t need my dick do you? I don’t like public sex and neither of us has Harry’s skill of a hiding spell so you can do it publicly with no one noticing.”

Percival had to pause. “Harry has sex magic?”

“Of course,” Merlin agreed. “He’s generally found it more useful than what he studied.”

“What branch was that?”

Merlin smiled. “So I assume you need my multitool?”

Percival handed him a small grinder. “My favourite for personal use. No work. Make work.” He also handed Merlin a coffee.

“Oooh, fun,” Merlin said and went over to his table and began to take it apart. He switched glasses and hummed happily to himself as the machine slowly became separate parts. Percival stood behind the counter and watched.

Eggsy watched Percival. “Don’t tell me you broke it just to watch him work.”

Percival shook his head. “Honestly wasn’t working, but just look at him.”

“I am, he is smiling maniacally. That is a super villain grin, over clogged gears,” Eggsy said. He served the customer that came in, knowing his boss was useless. “What do you get him, screwdrivers instead of flowers?” Eggsy joked and watched a faint flush rise on Percival’s cheeks. “You didn’t.”

“Shut up,” Percival said and waved his fingers so that Eggsy’s hair was green.

“I have a date with Tilde!” Eggsy whined. “I won’t make fun of you two anymore.”

“That’s a stone cold lie,” Percival said.

“I’ll cut down by 20%,” Eggsy offered and sighed happily when Percival waved his fingers. “It is cute though. You two. It’s nice to see you happy.”

“It’s only been a couple of weeks, Eggsy. It isn’t serious.”

“You tell yourself that,” Eggsy said went to get more pastries for the display. Percival served a few customers and regularly watched Merlin work. The man was so calm when he repaired things. He just exuded this power and god the way his hands moved. They hadn’t done more than kiss and Percival was dying to feel those fingers all over his body. He wondered if the man brought that much dedication and focus to sex. He was so busy with his thoughts he missed the growing line of customers, until Roxy came from the back and through a magic snow ball at his head.

Percival tried to recover his dignity. “My apologies, how may I help you?” By the time the line was finished, Merlin was putting the grinder back together.

“Here we go, give it a try,” Merlin said as he came over and handed it back to Percival.

Percival waved a hand and beans flew through the air and went into the grinder and a flick of his wrist and it worked perfectly. “Thank you,” he told the machine and he smiled at Merlin. “Thank you so much.”

“I like fixing things,” Merlin replied happily. “Are we going out tonight?”

“I have inventory tonight,” Percival said sadly. “Tomorrow?”

“He could help with inventory,” Roxy suggested. “I can’t, I have a study group. And pretty sure he can count.”

“Roxy,” Percival sighed. He knew she didn’t have a study group. She hated people too much to be in a study group.

“I can count,” Merlin agreed. “I don’t even use my fingers.”

“It is incredibly boring.”

“I like boring, it is soothing,” Merlin said and Percival realized he meant it.

“I was going to close early and start at 7,” Percival admitted.

Merlin was going to offer to bring takeaway when they heard glass shatter and a woman’s horrified scream from across the way. Eggsy bolted out from the back, dropping muffins. “Tilde,” he shouted and ran.

Percival, Roxy, and Merlin quickly followed. A crowd was gathering outside and Merlin thought danger in his heart, a deep and true feeling and in a moment, Harry was beside him, magical daggers in hand.

“Where did you come from?” Percival asked in shock.

“Was coming to the shop, ran when I heard the noise.”

“But you -” The man had not come running up. He just appeared. But Tilde screamed again and the group fought through the crowd, Eggsy screaming that the noise was his girlfriend and then they were in the shop.

“Bitch,” a man was snarling at her, batting against the protective shield Tilde had cast around herself. “I’m a nice guy. You should go out with me.”

“I have a boyfriend,” Tilde said, sobbing, magic wavering in her fear. Roxy quickly added her own magic to it, to strengthen the protection.

“All girls say that,” the man said and threw his own magic at the shield to break it down.

“She ain’t lying, bruv,” Eggsy snarled and ran and tackled the man, not using magic just laying in with his fists. The man tossed Eggsy up and across the craft store and stood up.

“I’ll show you I’m better than him,” the man said and began to cast words that caused Percival to shiver.

Words that Harry and Merlin easily recognized.

A demon slowly crawled up from a black hole that appeared in the ground. “I bind you and order you to kill them all except the blonde woman.”

“You don’t even know my name, do you?” Tilde said. “Fuck you.” From behind her shield she cast a spell that slapped him across the face.

The demon was oozing, a mix of snake and man, and when it spoke the hissing noise caused everyone’s bones to ache. It was words incomprehensible to humans, generally.

Merlin knew the creature was singing Sondheim. He made sure that no one could really see him and waved to the demon. The creature paused and realized that is was Harry and Merlin. He was about to ask how it was going when Harry stepped forward with a quick shake of his head.

He let the daggers begin to flame. “Foul creature, I cast you back into the pit. I demand that you not listen to this pathetic whelp, but to me.” Harry waved the daggers about in a very dramatic fashion and began to chant utter bullshit that sounded good. The demon looked at him like he was insane and then looked to Merlin with a what the fuck? Face.

Merlin mouthed _please just go with it Gil_.

Gil shrugged and made a show of writhing about as Harry cast, and Merlin properly chanted in his mind a way to send the demon comfortably home. Gil dramatically fell back and disappeared in a mass of smoke.

Harry cast and the man who had summoned the demon was dangling from the air. He walked over and held a dagger to the man’s throat, the flames at least extinguished. “You dare?” he asked and everyone in the room froze, more scared of Harry in that moment than the man who had summoned a demon. “You dare try to harm The -” Merlin quickly made a noise in his throat. “Archie? You dare summon a demon against my friend?” The lights flickered. “I should send you straight to hell.”

“Oi, he was trying to hurt Tilde, that matters more,” Eggsy snapped. He hurried over to Tilde who dropped the shield and hugged Eggsy tightly.

“It really doesn’t,” Harry said and moved the knife to slit his throat.

Merlin went over and wrapped his arms around Harry. “You cause us too much trouble if you kill him,” he whispered.

“He threatened you,” Harry snarled. Merlin could feel the power Harry was ready to draw to himself.

“Harry, you are killing my chances to get laid by a pretty man here,” Merlin said; it was the only thing he could think of. But it was enough and Harry moved the knife away.

“Call the police,” Harry said. “He won’t be moving. He isn’t strong enough to break that spell.”

The man began to cry. “I just wanted her to go out with me.”

Tilde walked over and slapped him hard. She cursed him out and in Swedish and slapped him again. Eggsy pulled her away. They couldn’t clean up the shop until after the officers were finished and had taken the man away but it was quick work of Percival’s magic to restore everything. Roxy had gone back to man the coffee shop once the worst of it was over. Merlin ran his hands around the ground where the demon had come through.

“This area should be covered with salt for 24 hours. Areas where demons are brought through, they are weaker,” Merlin said. Percival grabbed a child’s art kit and in a moment it was transformed to salt and was quickly spread. Merlin nodded pleased. “Now then, about takeway for inventory tonight,” Merlin began.

“Inventory?” Eggsy stared at him, arms still wrapped around Tilde. “A demon. An actual demon was summoned in front of you and your response isn’t to freak out but to worry about takeaway for inventory time?”

Merlin looked confused. “It was just a minor demon.”

“Minor?” Eggsy shouted. Tilde ran a hand up and down his back.

“The reason Archie is so calm, is we both have a background in the military,” Harry said smoothly. “Clearly that is where my weapons expertise comes from. As a part of training, you learn about demons.”

“That’s the stuff you used to study then?” Percival asked.

“Indeed,” Harry smiled. “Of course it is scary, but we were trained for such situations.”

Merlin tried not to laugh, training was one word for it. He hoped Gil was okay, he really was a minor demon, would have been really exciting for him to be called forth like that.

“I am grateful, for your assistance, Harry,” Tilde said and let go of Eggsy to go kiss his cheek. “All of you.” She went and hugged Percival and smiled at Merlin. “I’m sure you could have handled him with your multitool,” she told him, well aware that he had hidden behind Percival for the dangerous part. She couldn’t imagine having such weak magic. She wondered how he was even admitted into the military and then dismissed it. “I’m closing the shop for a couple days, I think,” she said.

“I’ll take you home, yeah?” Eggsy said swiftly.

“Thank you, company would be welcome tonight.”

The three left them alone and Harry gave Merlin a look. “Well I’m headed home,” he said. “Enjoy your inventorying.”

They watched him walk away. “So takeaway?” Merlin asked Percival.

Percival looked at him. “Harry wasn’t running towards the shop, he just appeared.”

“There was a crowd, are you sure? Lots of feelings, you can’t really remember the chain of events.”

“No, he appeared,” Percival said. “A leftover from the military?”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed. “We were teamed together. There was spells so that if one of us was in danger, the other was called. It is weakened but lingers. Sometimes it can still call him forth.”

“Call him,” Percival said. “Not call you to him?”

“Takeaway?” Merlin tried to deflect.

Percival looked at him. “Thai,” he said finally.

“Good, I’ll return at 7 with it,” Merlin said and hurried away.

At 7 on the dot, Merlin arrived with takeout and they ate and then they began the work. After an hour in, of mostly comfortable silence beyond calling out numbers, Percival looked at him. “Secrets are okay, you know that?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Merlin said.

“We’ve been out a handful of times, I don’t need to know everything about you, your past. And if there are somethings, I can never know, because it is classified, that is fine.” Percival smiled at him. “I get it.”

Merlin reached out and pulled him in for a kiss. “If I told you everything, your life would be in danger.”

“That’s very dramatic.”

“My situation is very dramatic,” Merlin replied. He kissed Percival again. “Whatever I don’t tell ye, I don’t tell you to keep you safe.”

“Harry keeps wanting to call you by a different name,” Percival replied. “Old code name?” Merlin nodded. “I can leave well enough alone,” Percival promised. “I’m just glad he has the training he does. A demon like that? It could have been devastating.”

“Aye, he could have stopped the Sweeney Todd and started singing Assassins,” Merlin replied.

“I’m sorry?”

“Nevermind, let’s count the beans,” Merlin said and hurried over to a shelf.

Percival wondered just how much he wasn’t being told, but was distracted from that thought by the way Merlin moved his hands as he counted the bags on the shelf. He really did have incredible fingers. Inventory took far longer than it should have, due to the amount of kissing breaks.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin was dozing with his morning coffee in the table in the corner and Percival walked by and gently kissed his head before he went behind the counter. “Everything good?” he asked Eggsy.

“You know it,” Eggsy said easily. “Try this.” He put a coffee in Percival’s hand and Percival took a sip and didn’t die. “You like?”

“I do,” Percival replied. “Latte, but what is the flavour?” He couldn’t quite place it but it made him happy. He took another sip. “Is that?”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah, vanilla and cinnamon and just a tiny, itty bitty bit of elderflower.”

“Make it the special today,” Percival said and held the cup carefully as Eggsy hugged him tight. Percival kissed his head as well. “Do you and Tilde have plans for the weekend?”

“We want to do something but every time we try to come up with a plan it sort of slips out of our head,” Eggsy replied. “Bit weird.”

“Roxy mentioned similar.”

“My fault,” Merlin called sleepily from the corner. “Or rather, Harry’s fault, I can’t do that kind of delicate magic.”

“Hey, Archie, here’s my question,” Eggsy asked. “Is there a magic that Harry can’t do? I mean everyone except you has the basics -” Percival waved his hand and Eggsy’s uniform was a Donald Duck costume. “See, Percival is best at transmutation magic, Roxy is a classic elemental, I’m good with granny magic. What about him?”

“Granny magic?” Merlin was puzzled.

Eggsy flushed a little. “Wot my mates always called it, I’m not very useful.”

“Healing magic, and being able to mix up potions as you do, is a powerful magic indeed. So you can’t throw a fireball, how useful is that in comparison to the fact that your sister never suffers a scraped knee?”

Eggsy flushed a little at the praise from his boss. Getting this job had been the best ever. “Helps me make good coffee anyways. But like, we’ve seen Harry do all sorts of magic. No one is good at every magic.”

“He isn’t,” Merlin reassured them. “He has some gaps.”

“Name them,” Eggsy challenged.

Merlin was quiet for a minute. “His transmutation is only a little above average.”

“That’s a gap?” Eggsy snorted. “Swear down, I bet only the Merlin is better than Harry.”

Merlin laughed at that. “Don’t tell him that, his ego is hard enough to live with.”

“Why do you two still live together?” Eggsy asked curious.

“Habit, neither has had a relationship long enough to warrant a discussion on living arrangements.” Merlin shrugged, “And even then the person we either were involved with, would just have to move in with us.”

“Cozy innit?” Eggsy joked. “Living with a third wheel.”

Merlin tilted his head. “Anyone I am involved with has to understand that Harry is in my life until the day I die, that he and I will never be separated and to try to do so, will end in misery and pain.” He smiled and Eggsy went pale. He then laughed. “Honestly I’ll sell him to one of you for 10 quid. He’s been pissy about his favourite show being cancelled for a week.”

Percival and Eggsy laughed, relieved. For a moment Merlin had seemed frightening, an aura about him, that signaled something more.

“Why though, is Harry messing with our minds, our upcoming weekend?” Percival asked.

“Because we have to go to Scotland for a birthday party, and the woman we go to has demanded to meet my friends and I’ve been too cowardly to ask ye.”

“Not like Scotland is that far away, your accent is pretty southern yeah?” Eggsy shrugged. “We can go to what in around Edinburgh?”

“No, we go much more north,” Merlin said.

“How far?”

“To Uig,” Merlin said and nodded at their blank faces. “On the isle of Skye?” Still nothing. “One of the islands with few people and too many fairies.”

“Are you kidding me?” Eggsy asked.

“Nae. We tried to convince Great Aunt Pru that she didn’t need to meet my friends, but me mentioning people I had grown fond of, well, she insisted.”

“You could say no?” Percival asked.

“I really couldn’t,” Merlin replied. He handed Percival a piece of paper. “Our address, please arrive Saturday morning at 845am, you darling, Eggsy, Tilde, and Roxy.” Merlin finished is coffee and hurried out of the shop.

“He called you darling.”

“Eggsy,” Percival warned.

“Just saying, darling sounds serious. And meeting the family?”

“You are meeting them too.”

“Which is kind of weird, but hey middle of nowhere Scotland might be fun?” Eggsy said. “Shit do we bring a gift?”

“Perhaps a selection of baked good from the shop?” Percival said.

“Okay, yeah. And Tilde will be able to pick out something pretty,” Eggsy said. “She has a good eye.”

“Does she? She picked you after all,” Percival said and Eggsy stuck out his tongue.

*****************************************

“Harry, you look fine,” Merlin reassured. “The new suit is well fit.”

“I know but you know how Aunti Pru likes it when I dress up,” Harry fiddled with the tie. “She deserves a proper fete.”

“I adore you,” Merlin said and Harry grinned.

There was a knock on the door and Merlin went to answer it. “Hello,” he said to them all. “You look wonderful. I do appreciate you coming along.”

Tilde was in a flowered dress and cardigan, Roxy trousers and a dress shirt. Eggsy almost matched her and Percival was in a suit. Not quite as sharp as Harry’s but gorgeous.

“You are so pretty,” Merlin said without thinking about it.

“Thank you, I am aren’t I?” Eggsy grinned and Tilde smacked him.

“How you and Harry haven’t become best friends, I can’t actually figure,” Merlin said. He gestured them in. “We need to go to the garden,” he explained.

“Why?” Tilde asked.

“Our garden is the easiest way to get to an island off of northern Scotland,” Merlin said, like it was obvious.

Harry lead them all outside. “Now then, some rules for what we are about to do. Walk swiftly. Do not look around, do not be distracted. Hold hands and do not let go, and do not take anything offered. ANYTHING. I will lead, Archie will take the rear. Never move from in between us.”

“Holy shit, wait can you do transportation magic?” Eggsy stared at him in shock.

“Not for a group this large, but I can do this,” Harry said and chanted and it was a beautiful and sweet sound. It pulled you in, made you want. And then he knocked on the door. “No one speak, do not give them your voice.”

Roxy was the first to clue in. “No fucking way,” she said, eyes wide.

“Indeed,” Harry said and walked through the door when it opened.

They all started walking and it was the world, felt like the world, but everything was brighter, sharper. Almost painfully brighter. Percival gripped Roxy’s hand tight as they walked and kept his eyes on the back of Harry’s head. When Eggsy seemed like he wanted to look around, Percival kicked him and Tilde tightened her grip. He could feel one of Merlin’s hands on the back of his neck, and just see the other on Roxy’s. He didn’t dare turn to look.

He could feel gazes, ancient and beautiful on him, and then the whispers started, trying to get him to look, trying to get him to notice. He hoped they were done soon.

Harry stopped and the whole party did so. Three fairies in armor blocked their way.

“You dare risk this road?” the one in the middle asked.

For a moment, Percival thought that it rather looked like Harry was in armor as well, but he was in grey suit. He swore the man had a sword in his hand, but it was bread and honey that he held up.

“We travel this road freely,” Harry said. “As is our right, due to birth.”

Those words froze the group in the middle.

“Your birth is not so remarkable, your mother was happy when you were torn for her body. Does she even know you live. Does she even care?”

“You know who I am, what I am capable of,” Harry said. “And you know your queen does not care if we use the forgotten roads.”

“And if I care?” The soldier asked and the two flanking him readied their weapons.

Harry didn’t move. “Then you die,” he said dispassionately.

“Enough of this, she’ll murder us if we are late.” Merlin didn’t move from the back of the row. “Go ahead, good soldiers, fight our party, make us late for the birthday of Prudence Morningstar.”

“Oh fuck, sir, I’m not taking part in this,” one soldier said. “That bitch is hardcore.”

“Did a fucking fairy just say bitch is hardcore?” Eggsy whispered. “That’s awesome.”

The soldier in charge and Harry looked at each other. “You take too many liberties. The world will suffer.”

Harry stared at him. “Will you cause the suffering?”

The soldier smiled. “No, we will just watch as you fall.”

Harry nodded. “When we fall, if we fall, we will take all suffering with us.”

“You do not train enough,” the third soldier spoke. “You do not see the portents. Watch. Ready yourself.”

The lead soldier turned and killed the man. “You speak too much.” He kicked the body off the road. “If you return when it is dark you will not find the path so easy.” The two still alive stepped off the road and Harry started forward again.

Merlin had to nudge the group to get going again. They walked a little more and then Harry opened another door and they were on the Isle of Skye.

When the door closed behind them the party was silent. Eggsy was unsurprisingly the one to break the silence. “We traveled through the fairy realm and almost got shanked by a pissed off fae in armor! Who gave you cryptic messages. Wot in the actual fuck, Harry?”

“Why did you say, those roads are yours to travel by birth?” Tilde asked. “That is not good, yes?”

“My great great great grandmother was fae,” Harry said. “No matter how thin the blood, we are allowed on the road.”

“Harry, that is…a dangerous path,” Roxy said. “All my reading suggests -”

“That soldier was just being an arse,” Harry dismissed. “He didn’t kill his compatriot, it was all for show.”

“Why do they know Archie’s aunt?” Percival asked.

“Because she is sort of a guardian here on Skye,” Merlin explained. “She is…well you’ll see,” was all he could manage. “We don’t want to be late.”

It was Merlin’s turned to lead the walk and they stepped on grass and around a great many fairy rings to knock on a cottage door. Merlin took a deep breath. “Please, allow us entrance,” he said humbly, “that we may honour the mighty soul whose body once lived here.”

Eggsy looked at his friends and everyone was equally confused.

The old door creaked open and Merlin smiled. “Come in,” he said and they all stepped into the empty cottage. There was a fire going, and tea was ready, and the place was completely empty. No furniture, no one else.

Merlin went over to the tea service and started pouring out. Harry walked in and began to cast and soon there was furniture. Merlin served up everyone and laughed when they looked confused. “We have to be on time, doesn’t mean she does.”

Harry grinned. “She does like to make an entrance.”

“Of course I do, boyo, what’s the fun in not making an entrance,” Pru snapped as she walked through the door.

“Auntie Pru,” Merlin jumped up and ran to hug the ghost.

“My dear,” she said and stroked his face. “You look well. Harry taking good care of you?”

Harry hurried over and kissed her cheek. “As good as I can, you know what he is like.”

Pru snorted. “I do at that.” She looked Harry up and down, "Well isn't that a grand suit?" She laughed when he preened.

“Happy birthday,” Merlin said.

“Thank you. Tea okay, starting to forget how it tastes so try my best.”

“It’s lovely, thank you,” Merlin said. “I brought my friends as you requested.”

“My understanding is that one is more than a friend.” Pru looked around them and didn’t walk over to them. She was just in one spot and then the other. “Boo!” she said and cackled when they all jumped. “Oh my god, I never get tired of doing that." She sat down in one of the chairs Harry had conjured. “Now then, which of you is shagging my nephew?”

Eggsy immediately pointed at Percival. “Also, umm, sorry mum, but I brought you biscuits?”

“Aren’t you a sweetie,” she said. “Oh I like the boy. Look at the heart on him, it just shines through, doesn’t it.” Her gaze turned to Tilde. “You know not to break such a good heart don’t you?”

Tilde nodded. “I do,” she swore. “I brought you a bracelet.”

“Charming,” she said. She looked at Roxy. “Hmmm, student eh? Well you eat those biscuits, you forget to eat a bunch don’t you?”

“Only when I’m reading?” Roxy was trying not to panic at speaking to a ghost. It was a mix of fear and wanting to know things. It was what always drove her. “How long have you been dead?” she asked and then winced. “Was that rude?”

“17 years,” Pru said easily. “Got my boys hear set to rights and really who wants to live past 107, seems greedy.”

“But you linger,” Percival said.

“Well those two do need some looking after,” she joked. “And you are the one doing some of the looking after eh?”

“Auntie, be nice,” Merlin said. Pleaded. “I like him.”

“Well if a bit of a haunting would scare him off, then he isn’t worthy of you. Now then what is it you do for a living?”

“I own a coffee shop.”

“Hmmm, tea is better than coffee any day, but my boy likes the jolt,” Pru tapped a finger on the arm of her chair. “You good to him in bed?”

Harry snickered at the way Merlin turned red.

“We haven’t quite reached that point yet,” Percival said calmly. “But when we do get there, yes, I will be very good to him.”

“Aunti Pru, how goes keeping the fae in check?” Merlin asked trying to change the conversation.

“You know how it is, some fool wanders into their space, well no one misses a dumb tourist or two,” Pru said. “Not letting them take anyone under 18. Plus tourist business is booming up at the main keep since I began haunting it. Dead is almost as fun as living. Now then, he has Harry but he needs more protection than that.”

Harry was quite offended. “Excuse me? He has me, he does not need more.”

“He will,” Pru said. She looked at Harry. “It’s coming.”

“I’m working on it,” Harry said.

“You aren’t working hard enough.” She blinked over to him. “Harry, Harry, Harry.” She hugged him. “It will be okay. Trust them. They are a group worthy of you two.”

“We also have Carl and a few others,” Harry said.

“Now Carl is a good one. We’ve chatted a bit.” Pru smiled and went back to her chair. “So…transmutation magic. Show me.”

“You don’t need to,” Merlin said quickly.

Percival looked at the ghost and turned the tea pot into the ghost trapper from Ghostbusters. Prudence laughed and clapped.

“Oh yes, you’ll do,” she said. “You and I are going for a walk.”

“No,” Harry and Merlin both said. Pru simply leaned over and touched her hand to Percival’s cheek and they were gone.

“Holy shit,” Eggsy shouted and looked around the cottage. “What happened?”

“When she was alive, she was a criminal, she centered all her magic on forgery, and escape. It lingers even when dead,” Harry sighed. “Well we may as well enjoy the tea.” He smiled at Roxy. “Stop thinking so hard.”

“I’m missing something.”

Harry’s smile was mild and terrifying. “Keep missing it, or I will help you miss it.”

Merlin just poured some more tea.

Percival found himself on rocks, feet in the water. “I miss touching water,” Pru said. She reached down but her ghostly fingers were repelled away from it. “I would travel to London, to keep him safe, but son of a bitch if I didn’t die on an island.”

“Why does he need keeping safe, because he has so little magic?” Percival asked. “He is very good with his multi tool.”

“That sounds dirty, you know,” she cackled. “And is that what you think, he has so little magic?”

“He can’t even put out a fire,” Percival said. “I’ve seen him try spells and almost destroy my coffee shop.”

“My boy is just dreadful at average magics,” Pru agreed. “But now, do you really think there is anything average about my boy?”

“They were military, I know that,” Percival said and she just smiled at him. “Do I know that?”

“Do you?” she countered. She looked out at the horizon. “I gave them everything I could. Lived past my time to die, to help them. I linger to help them. Until they find their true group. I think, maybe you are them. I hope you are them.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Not quite yet time to, but you will soon enough.” She was all of a sudden cupping his face. The ghost fingers cold, and he didn’t see a sweet old lady, but a young and dangerous woman, and a skeleton, all three at once. “He has more power than he can comprehend. Make sure when the time comes that it doesn’t consume him, that he doesn’t let it drag him down. He is more powerful than them. Remind him.” Percival watched as she went black, eyes flaming red. “He will rise and take his place and the world will bow before him. The only hope is the Merlin and the Guardian remembering who they are. Make them remember who they are.” Her ghost went back to normal. “Well, that was unexpected.” She laughed. “Now then, you treat him right, or I’ll haunt ye forever.”

“I thought you said you couldn’t travel off this island?” Percival was unsettled. He stared at her ghost. “Ma’am, I don’t believe in the Merlin. It is just a con.”

She laughed at him this time, instead of her general laugh. “Oh my dear, you don’t have to believe in the Merlin. He believes in you.” She returned them to the cabin. “Now then sing me my song.”

Merlin sang her a song in gaelic and the whole group was entranced. He finished and was about to say more when there was a lightening streak across the sky. It was black in the clear day. Harry immediately stood and went to stand beside Merlin.

“Well now, I rather thought we’d have a little more time today,” she said. Her smile was cold and again she shifted from looking like an old woman, to a young one. In leather and holding a knife in one hand and a wand in the other. “You shouldn’t travel the road again. Looks like things are unsettled.”

“Auntie,” Merlin went forward. “Auntie what is going on?”

“The magic wasn’t meant to last forever,” she said. “Carl and Harry did well, but cracks are appearing. And they are going to be very very mad.”

Merlin paled. “I…”

“Be ready,” she said. “And get everyone home. No one will enter my cottage. You have time.” She kissed his cheek. “You, my dear, you were my greatest joy, except for stealing from Buckingham Palace.” She smiled at Harry as another streak of black lightening lit the sky. The ground was rumbling. “Guard him well.”

“Until my end,” Harry swore.

“Nice to meet you folks, sorry to end the party early, but seems the fae are a wee upset. Need to deal with this.” Pru flickered and disappeared.

“If we do not travel by the road, do we find a ferry?” Tilde asked, focusing on the practical to hide her fear.

Harry stood in front of Merlin. “I believe in you,” he said.

Merlin nodded. “Everyone join hands,” Merlin said and when no one moved, Harry snarled. Percival again thought he could see Harry in armor. They all quickly joined hands and Merlin closed his eyes.

“Wait, Merlin is doing the magic?” Eggsy shouted.

But the spell was cast before any other protest could be lodged and they all collapsed in the garden of Harry and Merlin’s house. Harry squeezed Merlin’s hand. “Knew you could do it.”

“That was a very interesting birthday party,” Percival managed to say before being sick. Roxy was passed out and Tilde was shaking.

Eggsy seemed okay and cast a soothing spell on everyone. “Never seen black lightening before,” he said. “That’s some freaky shit.”

“It is,” Merlin agreed. “The fae in the north like to cause trouble.”

Percival looked at him. “She suggested I should start believing in the Merlin.”

Eggsy grinned. “Ha, she laid into you huh? That old bird knew what was up.”

“Don’t,” Merlin said. “Don’t believe in the Merlin. Please, don’t.”

“Why not?” Percival asked.

Merlin would have answered but Tilde started to scream. She scuttled back on the grass and Eggsy didn’t think, just put himself in front of her.

Everyone turned to where she pointed.

Carl was standing there eating from a bag of onion crisps. “Hey guys, good birthday party?”

“An interesting one,” Harry said. “What’s up?”

“We got a bit of a sticky wicket,” Carl said.

“How sticky?” Merlin asked.

“Pretty sticky,” Carl said. “Oh and Gil says hey.”

Percival looked at Merlin. “Archie?” He kept staring between the demon and his boyfriend.

“Harry and I have a secret or two that needs sharing.” Merlin looked at Percival and tried to be reassuring. “Just one or two. No big deal.”

“Might be a bit of a deal,” Carl said. “Think maybe we’ve all started the apocalypse.”


	8. Chapter 8

Percival watched as Harry and Merlin stood up and began to whisper with the demon. The very large and terrifying demon. He sort of shuffled back to where Eggsy was still in front of Tilde. “I think maybe we should make for fence and run?” Percival suggested.

“I don’t know if that is a good idea,” Roxy whispered. “Is running from a demon smart?”

“I vote yes,” Eggsy hissed. “Because a demon just said he needed to talk about the end of the world with Archie, and that is just fucked up.” He nudged Tilde who nodded and was trying to stay calm. “Got you babe,” he said.

“I’m fine,” she snapped. She kept her eyes on the demon and started to scoot.

“No moving please, unless it is into the house,” Harry said without looking.

“I think I scare them, which sorry about that,” Carl scratched a claw against his cheek. It opened up the skin and a tentacle tried to crawl out and he slapped it and it went back in and the cheek sealed shut. “Whoops.”

“Molting season?” Merlin asked sympathetically.

“Getting to that tentacle age, you know how it is. Aging is a bitch isn’t?” Carl sighed. “At least you went bald early, gave you time to get used to it.”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed.

“It is a good look on you,” Carl said and smiled.

Percival froze his scoot away.

“Oh do not,” Eggsy said.

But Percival felt a little offended. “Are you flirting with my boyfriend, demon?”

“Really, right now?” Eggsy asked. He looked around the garden and grabbed a pair of shears left out. “Right, well, here we go I guess.” He kept in front of Tilde but moved closer to Percival. “You owe me a fucking raise.”

“Bet Pru liked you,” Carl said to Eggsy.

“Guess so?” Eggsy responded. “What the fuck is going on here?”

Carl looked up at the sky and sniffed the air. “We need to get inside.”

“With you, the demon?” Eggsy held the shears tighter. “Not happening.”

“Carl is fine,” Merlin said. “It’s Carl, we’ve been friends since Harry and I were 17.”

“That was an interesting day,” Harry reminisced.

“It was!” Carl smiled and Roxy paled, horrified by that smile. “But really. Inside. Like now, they are searching for you two, and the transport magic was strong enough it might pull their gaze.” He patted Merlin on the shoulder. “Starting to tap into yourself are you? So proud.”

“You know that is all I can ever do and under extreme duress.”

“Hey, if I’m right, plenty of duress coming your way.”

“We’ll make tea,” Harry said and he and Carl went inside.

“Please you need to get inside, just in case,” Merlin hunkered down to them. “I swear, Carl means you no harm.”

“Carl? Why do you keep calling it Carl?” Tilde asked.

“It is closest to how you pronounce it in demon.” Merlin stood. “We will explain, I promise, and then you can run, I will help you, but we need to get inside, under Harry’s protections.” He reached out a hand to Percival and brought it back when Percival glared at him. He stood up. “Get inside, or Harry will make you get inside.”

“Are you really shit at magic or has that all been some weird game?” Eggsy asked. “Because bringing us back here? That is strong stuff.”

“No, I promise, I can do that spell in insistence of dire need, and I can do one other thing.”

“What’s that?” Roxy asked.

“I can summon and dispel demons really easily,” Merlin said. “That’s it, that is all the magic in me. Now please, I beg you inside. They might be looking.”

“Who are they? Demons?” Tilde was the one to ask.

“No, something much more terrifying than any demon I’ve met,” Merlin said and went into the house.

The four sat out there in the garden. “What do we do?” Roxy asked Percival.

“I…” Percival took a deep breath, “I think we should go inside.”

“With a demon,” Tilde said. She swallowed. “They made a deal with a demon, Percival. This doesn’t worry you?”

“It terrifies me, but if someone as strong as Harry seems worried, I want to know why.” Percival stood and they all followed him.

“Fine, let’s go into a house with a demon,” Eggsy said. “Like it is normal. They are making tea after all.” He did not put the shears down as they went in.

Carl was sitting in the corner with more crisps and Merlin was readying the tea and Harry was knocking on walls.

“Where did I put that?” Harry asked. “Archie?”

“Little more down,” Merlin replied. “And it is a double knock, second just a little below the first.”

Harry nodded and found the spot and knocked on the wall. A magic door opened and Harry pulled a crate out, but did not open it.

“Do we want to know what is in there?” Eggsy asked.

“No, probably not.”

“Is it another demon?” Tilde asked looking between the box and Carl.

“Hey hey hey,” Carl protested, “Those two would never be mean to a demon unless it was mean first.”

“Mean? We are using the word ‘mean’ when talking about demons?” Percival was trying to maintain calm but it was difficult. He couldn’t control himself and a throw pillow turned into a shield.

“Awww, you are the protective sort,” Carl said. “That’s nice. He sort of draws protective people to himself doesn’t he?”

“I can take care of myself,” Merlin muttered and put out tea. “Sorry the milk is turned. But there is sugar and lemon.” He poured for Harry and offered to Carl who shook his head no. “Anyone?” None of the group seemed to want any. He sighed and poured himself a cup. “Has anyone ever had expectations of you that you couldn’t meet? That you wouldn’t meet?”

“Like Mummy wanting me to study science not history? We had a row about it,” Roxy offered.

“No, not quite,” Merlin looked at his tea cup. “Expectations where if you don’t partake, you aren’t stuck with only one car. The sort of expectations that can weigh you down, like a rock in a lake.”

“My stepda, he wanted me to join his work. Not exactly the legal sort of work. Got the shit kicked out of me when I said no and kept saying no. Then got kicked out entirely,” Eggsy said. “Got some scars from that still.” He lowered the shears just a bit. “Wot they asking of you two, the demons? What’s their hold on you?”

“No, not the demons, for years, Carl and a few others were all we had beside each other,” Merlin said. He took a deep breath and then the sigil on the wall went red. “Carl,” Merlin said and the demon was standing and gently picked up Eggsy and moved him a little and nodded at the group and put himself in front of them.

Harry had 21 protective sigils around the house and each flared red.

Merlin walked over to him and they just touched foreheads and were silent.

“Carl, we are sorry about your friends,” Harry said.

“Yeah, but they did good and that would have made them happy.” Carl’s claws grew longer. “What’s the word, boss?”

The one sigil sank from red to purple and then to black. “Right now we answer the knock on the door and serve some tea.”

On cue there was a knock on the door and Harry went to answer it. A man returned with Harry, older and in a suit not dissimilar to Harry’s. He was smiling and forget the demon and whatever was going on, that smile was the most terrifying thing that Percival had ever seen. Eggsy must have agreed because he was gripping the sheers tighter again. “I see we are having a party,” the man said. “I miss parties. I think. Been so long since I attended one.” He took a seat and waited. Nothing happened. “I am sure we taught you better manners than this.”

“Manners were generally not a part of the lessons,” Harry said. “Who needs manners when there will just be two people for the rest of their lives?” He poured a cuppa and put it in front of the man. “Prudence Morningstar taught us well though.”

“She protected you for a long time,” the man agreed. “Her, plus the little switch you two performed, and all your protections hid you well. But you couldn’t hide forever. We destroyed the demons and her ghost is being dealt with.”

Merlin snarled and reached a hand out and the man cast a spell that bound him in rope.

“You’ve had your adventure, time to come home,” the man said.

Harry cast and the ropes let go. “We are home and have been for decades.”

“If you choose this path, you choose death,” the man warned. He reached for the cup of tea and took a sip. He put it down and waved a hand. Harry easily blocked the spell. “At least you have stayed in shape.” He nodded a little. “You will both of course be punished, and made to see the glory of your roles.”

“Torture, isolation, sacrifice?” Merlin shouted. “How does that offer glory? You wanted slaves. For your show, to hide whatever it is you really do.”

“Really do?” The man shook his head. “We protect England, that is what we really do. What you really do,” he smiled again and reached out.

Harry didn’t think, he just cast and the man froze. He cast again and again, and bound the man to the chair, in ice and chain, and sigils that flew through the air and caged him. “Carl, you know where to go,” Harry said.

Merlin whispered and Carl disappeared. He picked up the crate. “Go, out the front door, quickly,” Merlin said. They could see the man starting to melt the ice. “Go!” Merlin shouted and the four ran and Harry cast a few more binding spells.

Once they were all outside they were greeted by 6 people in robes.

“Oh fuck, why are the Merlin Robes here?” Eggsy said. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, I shoulda been a thief. Easier than whatever this is.”

“Then we wouldn’t have met,” Tilde said softly and reached forward to grip his hand.

Eggsy smiled at her. “I guess a little crazy is worth that.”

“You will not block our way,” Harry said and moved to the front of the group. “You have no power over us.”

“WE HAVE ALL THE POWER OVER YOU,” all six spoke at the same time.

“That’s new,” Merlin muttered. He took a breath and moved up beside Harry. “Hiya,” he said. “We’re going to go now.”

“YOU WILL NOT. WE WILL STOP YOU. WE SERVE YOU. LET US SERVE YOU.”

“You only serve yourselves,” Merlin said. “And we are going to go now.” He put the box down and reached out and took Harry’s hand.

There was a crackle in the air and they could all see the magic surround them, cage them, just like Harry caged the man in the house.

“THE GUARDIAN IS WEAK NOW, CANNOT DEFEAT US WHO HAVE GROWN STRONGER.”

“The Guardian will kick you arse into next week,” Harry said calmly and his free hand gestured for the crate to open.

“No, not yet, there is another way,” Merlin said. “Do you trust me?”

“Until our last day,” Harry swore.

“Allow our friends their freedom,” Merlin called out.

“WE KEEP THEM, TO INSURE YOUR COOPERATION,” the voices replied.

“Do you know why we left?” Merlin asked them.

“YOU WERE THE WEAKEST THE UNIVERSE EVER OFFERED,” they intoned.

“No, because you wanted us to live without love,” Harry said.

“And chocolate, do nae forget the lack of chocolate,” Merlin added.

“EVEN YOU TWO CANNOT ESCAPE THIS, BREAK THIS.”

“Who said we needed to?” Merlin asked. He reached out his free hand and Percival grasped it and soon they were all holding hands, and dropped through the pavement into darkness. When they stopped falling, Merlin looked around. “Just like the journey this morning,” he explained. “Forward, keep moving and do nae listen to whatever you hear.” This time he took the lead and Harry was in the back. He cast so that the crate followed on its own.

This road was far different than the one this morning. It was harder to walk, like through wet sand and a few centimeters of water. It was so dark and there were more eyes on them this time.

When they had been walking for a while, something slithered onto the path in front of them. Merlin crouched down. “Hi, Gil, you doing okay?”

“That’s -” Tilde began and Eggsy quickly covered her mouth.

Gil spoke that voice that hurt all their ears.

“I know, I know,” Merlin said and scratched behind his ears. “Harry?”

Harry’s voice wasn’t as good as Merlin’s but he filled in the lyric that Gil couldn’t remember. Gil made a happy noise and went on his way. “His love of Sondheim is getting a little much. Some Lerner and Lowe would be good for him.”

“He is a teen, allow him his angst and emo,” Merlin chided. “Harry we should be there, aye?”

“You would gauge this walk, better than I,” Harry said calmly. “The wrong eyes are starting to notice us.”

Merlin nodded and closed his eyes. In a blink they were above ground again, and it smelled so sweet after where they had been. They were well out of London it seemed, on a path. A few lights could just be seen in the distance. Harry smiled. “Excellent work, we are just about at the hideaway. I purchased this place years ago, a back up plan where we could hide and plot. We’ll be safe here.” They started walking and when they came out of the trees, they saw the huge country house with one corner of it lit up inside.

Eggsy stared. “This is your bolt hole? BBC Masterpiece theatre is your hiding place. Are you thick?”

“Would you expect someone to hide here?”

“No, they’d be stupid,” Eggsy said.

“Exactly,” Harry smiled. “They expect us to be very clever. Making stupid choices is our best defense.” He kept walking and the whole group followed, the crate behind all of them, just floating along.

When they made it to the large steps, Carl was waiting at the top. “I made waffles.”

“Thank you, Carl,” Merlin said. “Gil says hello and offers his help.”

“Sweet kid,” Carl replied.

“That was the demon summoned to my shop,” Tilde said. A tear fell down her face and she wiped it furiously away. “I’m fine,” she said.

“Babe, I’m so far from fine, I’m…I’m not fine,” was what Eggsy could say. “Because I think I have this figured out.”

“Not outdoors, these are not words that should be on the air,” Harry said. He hustled everyone inside and Carl had set up a fire in the library, and there were plates of waffles and everyone ignored them.

Eggsy turned to Harry, “Safe now?”

“Yes, I spent decades hiding this place, protecting, just in case.” Harry poured a whisky and sat down. He looked at Merlin. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Merlin said. “A little buzzed, that was more magic than I can usually do.”

“But you can do magic,” Eggsy said. “Just not…like everyday magic, because that isn’t what the guardian needs, is it?”

“I don’t understand,” Tilde said.

Roxy clued into Eggsy’s thinking. “Oh my god. Harry…” she looked at him. “Harry are you The Merlin?”

“No,” Harry replied. “No that job, that honour was not bestowed on me.”

Eggsy frowned. “It fit though, with how strong you are.” He realized he was still holding the gardening shears and put them down. “Wait, holy shit, are you two Robes who ditched the job?”

“Fuck the Robes,” Harry snapped. “They imprison 2 children and force them hour after hour to study, lock them in a room until The Merlin performs a particular magic, without natural light, or food, or hope. Days. Days you relieve yourself in the corner, beg for water, and know that they will let you starve, let you die if you don’t perform magic that takes decades of study. Magic 60 year olds can’t do is all of a sudden expected out of a fifteen year old boy. They cut you off from family, from love, from hope. You don’t get music, or telly. You do get perfectly portioned and nutritious food and hours in a library and bars that you can’t see but know are there when they give you a few hours of fresh air. And they don’t even spy on you. No cameras in that room you are locked in, or in your bedroom. Because where would you go, what can you do? You are children, CHILDREN, destined to keep a country and its people safe. Do you even understand what the weight of that can do to a person?”

Percival was weeping as he properly put it all together. “That weight can stop a person from doing magic at all,” he said. “Can’t it?”

Merlin just shrugged. “I couldn’t do it anyways, even if that pressure hadn’t been there. We left because we were twenty one and didn’t want to die. Perhaps it was cowardice, but we wanted chocolate, and sex, and people, and just…just to be. I wanted to fix things and read. Harry wanted to love and lose and do it all over again and again. So we escaped. To Auntie Pru, and she helped us learn how to be people, not just tools, weapons. And we were just Archie and Harry and not them.”

“I don’t get it,” Tilde said.

Harry opened the crate and he was wrapped in chain mail, and a sword and shield appeared in his hands. “I am the Guardian,” he said and the air crackled around him. The weapons and armor glowed and then disappeared, brought into his skin, into his being as he admitted who he was for the first time in decades. His eyes glowed with power.

A robe appeared out of the crate and hovered before Merlin. Merlin and the robe sort of looked at each other. It was a bit different what the robes looked like, that blocked their way. It was silver, it seemed like moonlight captured in cloth. Merlin nodded a little and it wrapped around him. “I am The Merlin,” he said reluctantly, and the skies opened up and a storm raged. “A coincidence, I promise,” he said and where Harry’s eyes glowed gold, Merlin’s were silver. The robe disappeared just as Harry’s armor did and in another moment they both looked perfectly normal.

Merlin looked at his boyfriend. “Hi, Percival.”

“I don’t believe in The Merlin,” Percival said.

“A good call, I really am rubbish. Why we ran, among everything else Harry said. It was all that, but also mostly the disembowelment, I really didn’t want that.”

“I…” Percival couldn’t process it. “I don’t believe in the Merlin,” he repeated.

“I believe in you,” Merlin replied and Percival had to sit down, the words Pru had said just a few hours ago tore through him and made him strong, made him weak.

Eggsy looked between Harry and Merlin, “But you are the worst witch ever,” he pointed at Merlin, “like seriously the worst.”

“I know,” Merlin agreed. He tried to cast a flame and a tiny one appeared and shook its head no and was gone. “The universe was wrong to pick me.”

Roxy raised her hand, like she was in class. “The universe never picks wrong, just incomprehensible until the right time.” She looked at Merlin. “This is why you know so much about the one they killed.”

“It was of very great interest to me,” he agreed.

“How does all this equal the apocalypse?” Tilde asked.

“Oh, I know the answer to that!” Carl clapped happy to be involved again. “The robes figured it out, that Merlin doesn’t have power. The demons they swapped in when they ran sort of spilled the beans, and the Robes were stupid enough to monologue about their plan when one was still alive; he made sure I heard it. And well, turns out them guiding the Merlin, the strongest witch in the nation has been all about gaining their power. Been building it for centuries. Weak Merlin, strong Robes? They are taking over the planet. But you know, mostly stolen magic, so they take over? Just as likely as to end it as rule it.” He smiled. “And we are the only group that can stop them.”

“How?” Eggsy shouted. “How are we the ones who are going to stop them?”

“Well,” Carl said, like it was obvious, “We have The Merlin.”

Merlin felt everyone stare at him and calmly went over and was sick in a rubbish bin.

“Oh no pressure mate,” Carl said hurriedly. “Just you know, the fate of the world. No rush.”

Merlin threw up again.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey, look, I think you need a moment, can you summon Tamika and Stephen? They’ll help me keep an eye on things why you lot have all those human oh no what do we do sort of conversations,” Carl offered. “I mean, Gil can come too, he really wants to help yeah?”

“What about Sinjin?” Harry suggested.

“Nah, he’s gone proper dark, doesn’t see some humans are worth being nice to, crying shame,” Carl shook his head. “Oh but I made a new friend. Bit of a dork though.” Carl said a name and Merlin nodded. Merlin cast and soon have a dozen demons were in the room, and it smelled horrible. Of sulfer and nightmare. The one was all black flame, and there was Gil, and one that was maybe a woman but kept changing colour, and had broken wings that it hurt Eggsy to look at.

Eggsy cast quietly at those wings and paled when the demon looked at him. “You looked like they hurt,” he said. He smiled when Tilde immediately cast a shield in front of him.

Tamika moved her wings a bit and the pain was a little better. “I like your friends, Merlin.”

“Thanks Tamika,” Merlin said. He looked at the new demon which was mostly smoke and teeth. “Hello, Brayden.” The demon wrapped around him, and Percival started forward, worried but Harry wasn’t reacting at all. He supposed if Merlin was in danger, Harry would look more concerned. Merlin seemed to scratch its neck and then the smoke moved beside Carl. “We thank you for your protection and aid.”

Tamika nodded. “Missed you guys. We’ll keep you safe. The big guys have given us permission to aid you in any way we can, and offer more forces if you need them.”

“Why? What deal are we making?” Harry asked, rather concerned at the easy offer of help.

“No deal,” Stephen explained. The words echoed oddly, from a throat that was just a maw. “They don’t want anyone but them bringing about the end of the world and it isn’t time yet. So, you know, helping because they want to help.”

“Demons don’t want the end of the world, because it isn’t their end of the world?” Roxy asked. “Fascinating. Could I interview a few of you?”

Tamika perked up a little. “Of course, sweetie.”

“After we stop the apocalypse we can worry about theses,” Harry said. “I need to collect myself, excuse me.” He gave everyone a nod and disappeared.

“Carl, you can lead your coworkers,” Merlin said. “I need to go,” and he disappeared by walking out the door instead of Harry’s fade away.

The demons and the friends sort of looked at each other.

“Well, guess we patrol and check all Harry’s spells, Tamika maybe you can add a little mojo?” Tamika nodded. Gil made all sorts of noise. “Of course, Gil,” Carl said soothingly. “I have a real important job for you. I need you to check every fireplace and booby trap the bases, in case the Robes want to send anything down them.” Gil made all sorts of happy noises and slithered out the room. Carl smiled and a couple tentacles slipped out before he pushed them back in. “It’s really a make work job, but he’ll feel very good.”

The demons all walked out of the room, Carl was whistling as he went.

The four stood there. “What do we do?” Roxy asked.

“I need to check on Archie,” Percival replied and hurried out of the room to find him.

Roxy was about to say something, when she looked at Tilde and Eggsy. She changed her mind about them sticking together. “I’m gonna…see if baby demon needs some help,” she said and backed out of the room.

Eggsy went over and cupped her face. “Tilde? Honey, are you okay?”

She looked at him. “Are you insane? Of course I am not okay! Demons, men in robes, Harry in armor, Archie doing magic? How is any of this okay? I wanted to go away to Bath for a weekend with you! I was going to make you do a fancy dress party!”

“I would have absolutely been your Bingley,” Eggsy promised.

“Why Bingley?” Tilde was distracted for a moment.

“Because Jane is the most beautiful woman in all of Jane Austen’s work and he was astonished by it. Sounds like us to me,” Eggsy said.

“Let me cry for two minutes and then we can save the world, yes?” she asked.

“You can have all the time you need,” Eggsy said and he hugged her tight and Tilde sobbed into his shoulder and he had no problems admitting a tear or two of his own fell into her hair. “I’m a barista and now I have to save the world. You at least own your shop, that gives you the skills to handle this shit.”

“How?” Tilde asked into his now sodden shoulder. “How does owning a shop equal saving the world?”

“Well you have to deal with taxes and stuff. Stopping the most entrenched system in England, filing taxes? Same thing, innit?”

Tilde laughed a little. She moved a little away and wiped her face. “I think maybe you over estimate my skills.”

“No,” Eggsy said quite seriously. “I think you are magnificent.”

Tilde pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. “You are needed in this too.”

“I got a plaster ready to go in my pocket.”

“I think you are just as magnificent,” Tilde promised.

“We’ll save the world and I’ll take you to Bath,” Eggsy swore.

“We save the world and we are fucking it out,” Tilde said and Eggsy grinned and kissed her. God he adored her more than anything.

******************************  
Roxy walked around the estate and could feel the wards built into the place. The magic was insanely strong. As she walked she heard a noise, a clash and readied a spell and ran to the noise. She burst into the room and froze. Harry was practicing with his sword, moving through figures that disappeared as he cut into them. He threw the sword at one and bashed another with the shield and then dropped the shield and had two short swords in hand. “Cast fire on one and ice on the other,” Harry called to her. “Now!” Roxy quickly did so as she realized the figures were moving closer to Harry.

She watched him fight like a man half his age. It was vicious, deadly, and he was not trying to harm but to destroy. He cast spells that blasted the figures back and stabbed others and they just kept coming and he did not stop. Eventually though he waved his hand and the attacks ceased. “That is very impressive,” she said.

“I’m slow, slower than I should be,” Harry replied. “The armor is heavier than I remember.”

“I can’t see it.”

“Magic, my dear, a suit is a much better look than chain mail.” He was breathing heavily. “I’ll need your magic by my side when the time comes.”

“I make coffee and one day hope to teach at Oxford. Yes, I’m an elemental, but I use that to warm the bloody coffee.” Roxy shook her head and realized she was furious. “I have spent years studying The Merlin. Years of reading every book, every theory, every scrap of document and record that could be found. And in all that research it never said The Merlin was a coward. That The Merlin and The Guardian would both be pathetic men who decided they mattered more than the whole of the country.”

“What’s your name?” Harry asked.

“You know what it is,” Roxy snapped.

“Say it,” Harry pressed.

“Roxy,” she replied. “What does that matter. How dare you put your own lives before millions.”

“Say it again,” he said.

“No.”

Harry was holding one of his swords that he could just make appear. “Say it again.” The room shook from the power in his voice. Roxy opened her mouth ready to say her name and Harry was right there, covering her mouth and nose, cutting off her voice her breath. “Say your name,” he ordered. His gaze was unrelenting, eyes glowing that almost gold. “Say it girl. Say your name.”

Roxy tried as her lungs began to burn. She tried to shout her name into his hand but couldn’t and around the edges of her vision it was going white. Just before she would have passed out Harry removed his hand and helped her sit on the ground as her lungs tried to pull in as much air as they could.

He sat in front of her and stayed a little bit away. “Remember the day you cast your first bit of magic. Remember how proud your parents were, how this warmth filled you, you felt complete, tapped into yourself in a way you never have been before.”

Roxy glared at him. “Fuck you,” she gasped.

Harry ignored that, “Now imagine you’ve spent years, your whole life being belittled and beaten by your father. That your mother loved you but life had broken her long ago, or her husband’s fist had. And you cast your first flame. You think maybe now he won’t hate you so much. But it is a bare splutter of a thing, and he begins to make fun of you for the millionth time. You shrink in on yourself and then the world explodes. The fae surround you, the world is brighter, clearer, music plays. It is transcedent and your father tells the fae, the goddamn queen of the fairies, that they’ve got the wrong kid. They disappear and not a minute later the Robes are at your door. They come in uninvited. They look at you and ask you your name. You open your mouth, and nothing comes out. You try and try, your mother tries, and your name is there in the back of your mind, the back of your throat and you cannot say it. The Robes look at you and tell you, _your name is The Merlin you need no other._ Just like that who you are is gone. And then you are gone without even a goodbye and you are put in a room with another boy, one who is now tied to you, for your life, because you will die at the same time. And you can’t even give him your name. Because you aren’t a boy. You are now a legend, a thing.” Harry looked at her. “It isn’t cowardice that made us run. It was the bravest thing we ever did. Believe that or walk out of here and tell the Robes where we are.” He stood and went over and picked up the long sword and began fighting shadowy figures again.

Roxy’s lungs finally had enough air. She stood slowly and watched Harry once more and when a figure flanked him, she froze it in place.

****************************************

It took a while to find Merlin, it was a very large estate. Finally he found him a junk room of sorts and he had his multi tool out. “So, is that your magic wand?” Percival asked.

“Just a tool,” Merlin replied.

“What is that?” Percival asked, puzzled by the shape in his hand.

“A radio, I made it when we were teens. It took years to get all the parts, bribery, magic, and so much luck and we again heard the outside world.” Merlin was repairing it. “It was all that was ours in that place.”

“You speak like it was a prison.”

“Prisoners are treated better than we were,” Merlin answered. He put it down carefully and looked up. “I understand, you don’t have to say the words.”

“What words do you think I am looking for?”

“You lied, you doomed the planet, I can’t be in a relationship with you?” Merlin shrugged. “Pick and choose.”

“I own a coffee shop and am a decent witch. You should be with someone as powerful as you,” Percival replied.

“I have no power, you know that.”

Percival went closer and sat at the table with him. “That can’t be true. The universe doesn’t pick wrong.”

Merlin laughed a little. “Now you believe? Now? When you have proof that the whole thing is a con like you always thought?”

“Merlin -”

Merlin’s eyes glowed. “Don’t call me that.”

“Archie,” Percival corrected. “You kind of have to believe when you see it with your own eyes.”

“I’m not…I’m just not.”

“You were able to make six people walk the demon roads. A whole different dimension. How is that not power? You summon demons at will without sacrifice or drawing. A few words and they come. That is off the charts power. The sort of power that The Merlin would have. How do you not see that?”

“Because it is one thing!” Merlin shouted. “All I want is to be like you or Eggsy. All I have ever wanted is perfectly average power. Instead everyone tells me I am weighed down with it, carrying tremendous power, all the potential in the world. I read and read and understand more about magic than most and cannot even cast a child’s spell.” Merlin picked up another bit of wires and metal and began to crack it open. “I am either the world’s strongest witch or the worst. Both these things are me and I want neither.”

“I don’t think what you want matters right now?” Percival pointed out.

“True, it never has before anyways,” Merlin answered. “I dream. I dream of mighty and terrifying things. That I can never remember, never speak. Words so trapped in my throat I think that one day I will choke on them and I will die and so will Harry.”

“I would rather you didn’t die. I would miss you in the coffee shop. If my shop survives the end of the world.” Percival tried to laugh and it grew stuck in his throat. He was the one to feel like he was choking, dying. His breath grew choppy, desperate.

“Was wondering when it would all hit you,” Merlin said and pushed his head down between his knees. “Breathe, you are fine. In and out, just breathe, darling.” Merlin breathed slowly an deliberately. “Match me, Percival. Match me.”

It took a bit but Percival began to calm. Another few minutes and he nudged Merlin’s hand away. “I’m alright.”

“Are you?”

“No,” Percival said. “But, I have to be, don’t I? Because I am going to war. Beside The Merlin and The Guardian, and demons. Against the Robes - the people we all believed kept us safe.”

“You didn’t.”

“No. No I didn’t.”

“Think of it like this. You don’t believe in the whole show. You get to be one of the people that tears it all down. You are Toto pulling back the curtain.” Merlin looked at him. “Stand with us now, to end an archiac theatre. Stand with me now and when it is done, I will leave you be.”

“Oh no, I’m not stopping the apocalypse just to get dumped,” Percival snapped.

Merlin blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“Yes, you are, for suggesting that. We are saving the world and I am getting the hero. And there will be happy ever after and Harry flirting with all my customers and Roxy finishing her thesis and Eggsy and Tilde having a million babies that he can spoil and you will fall asleep in your corner and I’ll kiss your head and get you fresh coffee when you wake up.” Percival could only imagine how desperate, how wild he must look to Merlin. “We are getting the good ending. Or else I am going to be very cross with you. The world is not ending before we shag! And lord I sound like James or Harry.”

Merlin smiled and moved his chair closer and leaned in and nuzzled Percival’s neck. “I am no hero,” he whispered.

“You fixed my favourite coffee grinder.”

“Bit different than fixing the apocalypse.”

“I don’t see how,” Percival replied. “You are good at fixing things. Don’t think about anything but that. You fix things. That is what you do. And what you will keep doing, Archie.”

“My name isn’t really Archie,” Merlin said.

“What is it?” Percival should have clued in that it was a fake name from their years of hiding.

Merlin shook his head sadly. “I wish I could tell you.”

Percival cupped his face. “Archie does suit you.” He kissed the man. “What is going to happen?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” The world seemed to shake. “But I think we find out very soon. We should go to Harry.”

“We could all use some sleep,” Percival said.

“I don’t know if we’ll have time.”

“Then I’ll find the kitchen and make us the strongest coffee known to man.” He kissed Merlin again. “Good endings only.”

Merlin nodded in agreement, not that he particularly believed in it, but Percival needed him to. Percival went to find the kitchen and Merlin went to find Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

“Yes, Gil, you did a super job,” Harry told the young demon. “Those are the best fireplace traps I have ever seen. Would you like to sing…hmm how about the worst pies in London?” Gil spun around in happiness and Harry sang some Sweeney Todd with him, ignoring the looks of other people.

“Right, I’m sorry, but that’s just wrong,” Eggsy said when they finished. He wondered at how he could tell the demon seemed sad. “Just…bruv, you sound good I think? In demon, I mean? But Harry…well he is trying. Let’s go with some Into the Woods, yeah?” And Eggsy began to sing and everyone stared at him. Gil was bouncing and came over and hugged him, and left black ichor all over him. Eggsy sort of hugged back and patted his head. “Good demon,” he said. “And now my life involves good demons. Awesome.”

“Isn’t it? Do you like Broadchurch?” Carl asked eagerly.

“I do,” Tilde offered.

“You should join me and Harry. We don’t die we’re going to watch from the beginning again,” Carl said.

“Thank you, I might do that,” Tilde said manners so ingrained into her even now.

Tamika rolled her eyes. “Right, anyone noticed the earthquakes?”

Stephen looked out a window. “I’m more concerned about the black lightning.”

“They haven’t found us yet,” Roxy said.

“They won’t,” Harry replied. “Not with what I’ve built into this place. In blood, in sacrifice, in hours, years of work.”

Percival looked at him. “Did you kill someone?”

“No,” Harry said. “That magic is actually not very effective. Did you know -”

“No, and I do not want to,” Percival added quickly. “Do we scrye? How do we find out what they are doing?”

“I thought we’d turn on the telly?” Merlin suggested and went over and flicked on the telly and turned it to the BBC. They were reporting on the strange weather phenomena and near natural disasters. There was a plea for The Merlin to help the country. “I want to,” he whispered, sadly. He felt Percival’s hand on one shoulder and Harry’s on the other.

They watched the reports as the weather got worse, more lightning, more tremors, the seas around the country were casting huge walls of waves. The BBC interrupted themselves to say that the Robes had appeared! Answers would be coming. They were standing in front of Parliament. The screen flickered for a moment and there was the man in the suit and behind him were six Robes, faces hidden.

The man held up his hands and all the weather stopped. “Today, today I bring you both sad news and glad tidings. The Merlin and the Guardian are dead.”

Merlin felt everyone look at him and the hands on his shoulders squeeze tight. “He is nae so powerful that saying that will actually kill me. At least, not here.”

“We of course mourn the loss of England’s great protection, but rejoice! Because the world is changing and we will change with it. You will no longer need The Merlin because you have us. No more waiting 21 years. Those years you relied on us to keep you safe. And now, now I tell you that you will rely on us forevermore. We have studied and trained and we will keep you safe.” He lifted his hands and the streaks of black lightning shot across the sky and down into the palms of his hands. “You have no need for Queen, for government, for worry. We will take care of you.”

The Robes behind repeated that, “WE WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU.”

“That’s ruddy ominous,” Eggsy muttered. “Not in the least creepy.”

The man gathered the lightning in his hands and shot it backwards, directly into parliament and soon the whole building was crackling with the energy, not on fire, just snapping and crackling and eventually melting.

“Holy shit!” Roxy shouted.

They all watched as the Robes turned and cast. They managed to reshape the melted building into something that Merlin and Harry rather recognized.

“It is our prison,” he said. “That looks exactly like the tower they trained us in.”

“You no longer need any but us,” the man said. “Worship us. Revere us. Fear us.”

“WORSHIP US. REVERE US. FEAR US.” The Robes all chanted and then they all disappeared into the new formed tower.

The BBC was quiet, no reporter knowing what to say. Merlin turned off the telly.

“So I get why this is bad, like super bad,” Eggsy said. “But I really don’t see how this is the apocalypse. Won’t the cops stop the crazy and everything be fine?”

Carl shook his head and opened his mouth but Tamika cut him off. “You can’t play around with the world like that. You don’t impose your will on the natural order.”

“You mean the controlling the weather?” Tilde asked.

“That’s part of it,” Tamika agreed. “The world fights back. There are things buried in the sea, in the earth that could be awoken with all of this. You really don’t want them awoken. They scare even our bosses.”

“Wot, like Godzilla?” Eggsy joked and Carl just sort of shrugged and nodded. “You are not serious.”

“Not Godzilla, Godzilla, but the world is built from the dreams of gods. The gods are not what you think,” Carl explained. “Let sleeping dogs, lie, I always say.”

Roxy was pacing. “That power. Yes study can do it, and they have Centuries of notes, passed generation to generation, bet they never had a lost period but still…it makes no sense. You cannot gather that much power without doing something stupid!” She paced some more. “You only get that much power if you are The Merlin.”

Harry was watching her pace. “Roxy, what is the average age for a Merlin and their guardian to die?”

“None live past 60, the burden of the job too much for a longer life. It used to be 50 or even 40.” Roxy stopped pacing. “Oh,” she said. She bit her lip. “Oh fuck, not a one of those was a natural death was it?”

“They stole. Years of power. Each Merlin,” Harry said. He was growing harder, angrier in front of them. “We are all wrong. They didn’t figure out it was demons in our place. They killed us to gain our power and discovered the demons. I wasn’t missing portents like everyone kept saying. Or I was but we were reading them all wrong. The one they killed early, it was really about gaining his power! Only it was too strong wasn’t it?”

Roxy snapped her fingers. “It was too different. They do not know what to do for unexpected Merlin’s, they have built themselves up on the expected. This is how we can get them. We are utterly unexpected. No Merlin and Guardian have had back up like us.” The earth shook only it wasn’t a tremor, it was a roar. “That…that was not good.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Stephen said. “Gil I want you to go home.” Gil let up a furious protest. “No, Gil, we need someone to go home and begin gathering an army. The three of us need to keep the fleshy bits not dead. You need to go home and tell them the dead might need to march. Can you do this for us? It is a big task.”

Gil nodded and Merlin cast to send him home. “I need to go prepare something,” Merlin said quickly and ran out of the room.

“Is he preparing his magic?” Tilde asked.

Harry shook his head. “He has nothing to prepare.”

“But you believe in him,” Percival said. “You believe he holds untold magic.”

“He does, he is everything,” Harry explained, “But he for whatever reason has never tapped into it. He needs to prepare but that could mean anything. He will support us, but we have to believe we can do this without The Merlin. I can fight,” Harry said and the sword and shield were in his hands. “The demons and I can fight.”

“I can provide back up to that,” Roxy said, “I think.”

“My granny magic will keep your asses alive, from the back. And I can throw one hell of a punch,” Eggsy offered. “Tilde you should stay here.”

“Excuse me?” Tilde said. “Did you really just say that?” She cast and everyone glowed for a moment. “You won’t need your granny magic, my shields will keep them safe.”

“Marry me if we don’t die,” Eggsy said.

“Ask me properly when all this is done,” she said and kissed him hard. “And I’ll say yes.”

Percival shrugged. “I’ll change things into other things. It may or may not be useful. Also if we enter a siege situation, I will be able to conjure coffee.”

“That is a brilliant skill,” Tamika said. “Because this is really good coffee.”

“Stop by my shop if it stays standing. Demons get 20p off,” Percival said. “So what, we march into London and take down that tower?”

“Maybe the filth already have?” Eggsy asked hopefully and turned the telly on. The BBC was showing the scene outside the tower where the police had gathered, and were turned into metal statues. “Or not. Great these assholes made me feel bad for the bloody filth.” He reached out and gripped Tilde’s hand. “Guess we march on Parliament and save the day then.”

“Perhaps not march,” Harry suggested. “While I said stupid choices were our best defense, it may not be the best offense. Sneaky will be called for.”

“Oh, well there goes my help,” Merlin said from the door. He had some objects in his hands.

Eggsy perked up, “Are those potions?”

Merlin shook his head, “Pipe bombs. Auntie Pru taught me how to make them.”

“I fucking love you,” Percival said.

Merlin smiled. “I guess we go save the world then?” They heard that roar again that came deep from the earth. “Probably quickly?”

“We march,” Harry said. “We march to our destiny, to the fate that we could not escape. We march greater than we could imagine, stronger together than any that came before. We fight for what we have always fought for. Love, freedom, hope. We will not be defeated, we will save the world.” Harry grew brighter, like a star that almost blinded them as they stood there.

“Hey, Harry, cut down the hero stuff by like 20%? You hurt to look at,” Carl said. “All that goodness not great for demon eyes. Be a little less good?”

“Fuck Chester King, I’ll eat his heart,” Harry said and dimmed just a little.

“There we go buddy,” Carl said. “Right, Merlin you getting us back to London?”

Merlin clutched the pipe bombs and everyone clutched him and in a blink they were in Percival’s coffee shop. “I could use a jolt before we do this,” Merlin said.

“A coffee sounds great,” Tamika agreed.

Percival looked at everyone who nodded. “Right, okay. An espresso and then we go save the world. It can wait 20 minutes, the world. I guess.” He went and with a flick of his wrist the machine was going. Merlin sat at his table and very carefully put the pipe bombs down. Percival brought him a coffee and kissed his head.

Everyone sat quietly and drank and then as one put their cups down and went out the front door to save the world.


	11. Chapter 11

Eggsy was able to guide them, he knew every back alley it seemed in London. The streets weren’t empty but close, the underground shut and every rumble of the ground under their feet sent the few still out, running for home. They were less than a kilometer from the new tower where Parliament once stood when Carl stopped them.

“Harry do you feel it?” Carl whispered.

Harry closed his eyes. “What is that?” He opened them and sort of reached a hand out. “Oh, it’s thinner.”

Tamika was holding a crossbow that seemed to be made of a living snake. “Too thin. The air is too thin.”

“I’m breathing fine,” Eggsy said.

“No, not that air, the air that binds it all together and more importantly keeps everything apart,” Harry explained. “It means the air between worlds, between the fae and the demons, and what sleeps below, it is vanishing. If it goes away?” Harry shook his head. “That is not something we can fix.” He nodded and they began to move quicker.

Tilde was the one to see it first and cast a shield over top all of them. The gargoyles above them began to spew rocks down to them but they crumbled to dust when they hit her shields. Harry cast up and the statues were again statues. “Impressive,” he told her.

“I have excellent vision,” she managed to say. Her hands were shaking but the shield didn’t falter. Harry looked around and gestured and she dropped the shield. They kept moving and the demons easily saw all the magic traps that had been laid and destroyed them. They made it to the edge and looked around a corner to see the tower. It was guarded by empty suits of armor in perfect formation. There was no noticeable door in or out.

“Okay, what we need to do is create a plan,” Harry whispered. He closed his eyes and sighed when one of Merlin’s pipe bombs went flying and exploded in the first row of ghost soldiers. They all looked and the fire was doused by a Robe standing in the corner that appeared and then shimmered out of sight again. The soldiers were dented and damaged but with a cast formed rank again. “How was that helpful?” Harry hissed.

“Now we know, it isn’t about the walking metal there,” Merlin said, “it is about finding the Robes keeping them up.” He grinned. “Plus it went boom.”

Eggsy snickered and gave him a high five.

Harry looked again. “One Robe in each of the four corners,” he said. “That makes sense.” Harry looked at the others. “You stay here out of sight,” he ordered. “Carl, Tamika, Stephen, let’s go deal with that.” He waved his hands and they weren’t invisible but almost. It was a shadow, something your eye just drifted over and missed. They walked and the others waited.

“Can ye help them at all? Cause a large distraction so that they appear?” Merlin asked. He had three other bombs and hefted one up. “I have this.”

Roxy took a few deep breaths and conjured a snowball. “I have this.”

“How will that help?” Merlin asked.

“Just fucking watch me,” she said and threw it so it rolled on the ground. Only it didn’t stop but grew faster and larger so that by the time it reached the living armor it was a cartoon sized avalanche ball that bowled down more than a dozen of the figures. Merlin through his pipe bomb, only when it exploded it wasn’t fire but rope that snapped out and pulled the metal together in a giant net.

Merlin looked at Percival who shrugged. “Said I may or may not be useful.” They watched as a Robe appeared and a shadow tore its head off. “That is terrifying,” Percival said calmly. They watched the shadow eat the head. “My mistake, that. That was the terrifying thing.” He looked at Merlin. “That wouldn’t have been Harry, right?”

“Correct,” Merlin said. The ground moved below them and the lightning was not stopping in the sky. “We need to move forward, there is a gap.”

“Shouldn’t we wait until we know all four are dead?” Tilde asked.

“No,” Merlin said and just started walking forward, not caring about cover or hiding. He threw his other two pipe bombs and they made a satisfying explosion and Roxy threw some power as well. The ghost army kept falling, more than their work and when they reached the courtyard, Harry was striding towards them sword in hand.

“That was probably more satisfying than it should have been,” he said.

The demons joined them, Tamika a torn wing, that Eggsy fixed and she kissed his cheek.

“How do we get in?” Carl asked. “Blast a hole?”

Stephen walked up to the tower and tried to punch it and it pushed him back, threw him in the air and dropped him down. He stood up and shook his head. “Well I can tell you that is one hell of a shield around it.”

They heard a noise and looked up. The clouds were now circling faster and faster and the sun could not be seen at all. The clouds circled enough a tornado began to form.

“Inside? Inside is good,” Roxy said loudly. “Inside good now.”

Merlin looked at the tower. “It really does look like home doesn’t it Harry?”

“It was never our home,” Harry replied.

“When you go home again, you really just need to knock,” Merlin said. He went forward and Harry was immediately beside him, sword ready. Merlin went to the brick that would have shone almost gold if there had been sun. “You seek me, let us enter,” he said and knocked. A door appeared in front of them.

“Going in is bad,” Harry said.

“Not going is worse,” Merlin replied. He took a deep breath and went inside. Harry was just a step behind him and he quickly cast to make sure that the door didn’t close. The others hurried in but when the demons went to follow there was a dark and painful noise, and they were just gone. “Carl,” Merlin said. “Carl!”

“DID YOU THINK THE UNHOLY WOULD STEP INTO THE GLORY THAT IS US? THE GLORY WE PERFORM FOR HUMANITY?”

“Carl mattered more than any of you wankers,” Harry called out.

“LANGUAGE HARRISON.”

“Oh go fuck yourself on a piece of rebar, you fucking useless twats,” Harry snapped.

“YOU WILL BE PUNISHED GUARDIAN.”

“You can damn well try, and I will smile when you fail,” Harry snarled. He chanted and his sword was coated in white flame. “This should guide us, a divining rod to where he is.”

Harry lead the way and they climbed an impossible set of stairs, that seemed to be endless and lead nowhere. They circled up and up and up and their thighs burned with the climb. “Remember this?”

“Only those truly determined will find what they seek,” Merlin said. “Someone here doesn’t actually want us to reach our destination.”

“Of course I fucking don’t!” Eggsy said. “We are going to die!”

Tilde stopped and cupped his face. “We are all going to die.”

“Yeah when we are ancient and can’t remember our names. Not now,” Eggsy said. “Not when I haven’t had enough time with you.”

“Our hearts will live centuries together, even if our bodies end today,” she promised him. “And now is not about us, it is about everyone else. It is about your sister and that man in the skirt that always tips you well, and our friends. It is about saving it all for them. Your heart, Eggsy, is not a scared heart, it is too full for that.”

“Ugh, don’t be perfect,” he sighed. He closed his eyes and nodded. When he opened them there were only four more steps and a door.

Harry squeezed Merlin’s hand. “Any guesses?”

“The meeting room?”

“Perhaps,” Harry said and he moved forward and opened the door and they all stepped out into a field. “Oh.” He breathed in. “This is the only thing I missed. This smell.”

“This is…this is the field that the Guardian went to get flowers for his Merlin from, isn’t it?” Roxy said, looking around. “This is where they killed that Merlin for being weak.”

“It is exactly that,” Chester said and stepped forward. “I’m pleased at least Guardian, that you still contain some skill.”

Harry charged forward and swung his sword and Chester easily deflected it. “I, however, have more skill.” He smiled, “But let’s keep you busy shall we?” He flicked his wrist and soon Harry was surrounded by a dozen Robes and had to fight for his life. Roxy immediately began to help him, throwing fire and rock.

“The Merlin,” Chester said and moved forward. Tilde cast a shield in front of Merlin but it fell to the ground, shattered like glass. She cast again and again but nothing stopped him moving forward until she was spent. In a blink a Robe appeared and had a knife to her throat, pulling her to the side.

Eggsy charged Chester, as ever forgetting that he did have some magic. Chester was so stunned by the physicality of it that Eggsy got a punch in before the man cast and threw Eggsy clear across the field where he lay on the ground and didn’t get up again.

Percival stepped in front of Merlin and the grass became razor blades that cut at Chester and he cast and a tree began a pack of wolves that moved forward.

“That is almost impressive,” Chester said. Four Robes moved in front of the wolves and let themselves be attacked to protect Chester.

“This is far more Robes than I remember there being,” Merlin said.

Percival turned his watch into a shield and stood in front of his love, planting his feet. They heard Roxy scream, a primal and terrified thing but didn’t look over.

“Aren’t you worried about your Guardian?” Chester asked.

“If he was fallen, I wouldn’t be talking to you,” Merlin pointed out. He cast and threw the tiny flame that appeared in his hand. It disappeared long before the two metres it needed to travel to reach Chester.

“The demons really were better at the job than you ever would have been. We should have seen that something was different, that it was all too good. You two were not as subtle in your rebellion as you thought.”

“How old are you?” Percival asked.

“I killed that other useless Merlin,” Chester replied. “And that is when I realized you could take their power, grow stronger. The universe chose someone useless when I was right there. How dare it? I will prove to the universe that I am all the world needs.”

“You kill the world with your hubris. The Merlin wields the power in humility and grace,” Percival snapped.

“He stands right behind you and can do nothing to aid himself, he needs all you perfectly average witches to try and protect him. He couldn’t even cast a flame,” Chester laughed. “And now?” He gestured and the Robes dragged over Harry, bloodied, missing an eye. They put him on his knees. “Now I prove how strong I am. The universe bonded you two together? I now deny that bond, I deny the universe’s will. I end the bond of The Guardian and The Merlin.” Chester chanted and Merlin and Harry both screamed in agony and the world went black.

**********************************

Merlin opened his eyes and he was in the north again. At the cottage. Auntie Pru was making tea. “Am I dead?” he asked.

“Nae,” she said cheerfully. “Knocked out cold due to some serious fucked up magic, but not yet dead.” She pressed a cup of tea into his hands. “Now where is that boy, he is always late.”

“I’m here,” Harry said appearing in his chair. “I really dislike Chester.”

“He is a right piece of work. Why haven’t you two finished him off yet?” she asked. “And why are you so asymmetrical now?”

“One Robe got the drop on me,” Harry said. “Okay, everyone was right, I did get a little out of shape.” He held a napkin to the empty eye socket.

Pru snapped her fingers and handed him a pair of glasses with one lens blacked out. “There you go, love.” The world shook and she stomped her foot against the floor boards. “We hear you, we hear you. Now go back to sleep.” She stomped her foot again. “Not much time darlings,” she said. “Why aren’t you just ending it?”

“He’s so strong,” Merlin said. “Centuries of study and stolen power. Harry is powerful, the most powerful Guardian ever, but he can only do so much.”

“He can do more than he is,” Pru said. “Can’t you boyo?”

“I’m scared if I let go, I won’t pull it back in again,” Harry said and she gave him a hug.

“You will,” she said. There was another rumble and she stomped again. “We’re holding them at bay, but they hunger and claw, and awaken. I’m just about done boys.”

“You can’t be,” Merlin begged.

“Now, now, stopping monsters that want to eat England like a tasty snack? That seems a mighty fine way to go,” she crooned. “Actually doing some good aren’t I? Think it will balance the books of all the bad I did?”

“You don’t regret the bad for a second,” Merlin said and had to wipe tears away. “What do I do?”

“You remember who you are,” Pru said. She knelt in front of him. “You both remember who you are.”

“We have been,” Merlin said. “Harry has been The Guardian, and I am The Merlin.”

She shook her head. There was another rumble and a crack appeared in her floor. “Oh my light, my boy. It is so trapped in you, just wanting to come out, like those below us. And all you have to do, is say it. Remember and let it flow through you, and you will crush that idiot and save everyone. Like the universe believes you can. Like I believe you can. Like that nice man with the tight arse believes you can.” She kissed him again and when the crack widened in the floor, she grinned sharply. “Oh you want to dance, we can dance,” she said and her ghost pushed itself into the floor and Harry and Merlin looked at each other to close their eyes and open them again.

**************************************  
Merlin pushed himself up. His arms felt weak and there was blood in his mouth. He spit it out. He managed to open his eyes and in the field he saw his friends, his boyfriend, all held by the Robes, ancient enchanted weapons at their throats. They were a mix of terrified and defiant. Harry was still passed out on the ground but Chester was smart enough to have him surrounded by 6 who were all casting binding spells on him, to keep him there.

Merlin tried to breathe but he felt wrong in his skin, like muscle and bone and blood couldn’t quite fit in there well. He stood and looked at Chester. “What did you do?”

Chester was glowing red. “The magics that bound you and Harry together? They now rest in me. And the power is heady.” He moved his hand and Harry’s body drifted through the air over to the others and the Robes surrounded him as the magic held him upright. “Shall I strip the power from all of them? Do you know what it does to a person to be cut off from your magic? It’s been done a few times in history, the results are horrific.”

“Don’t,” Merlin said. “Please, take the power in me instead.”

“Power in you? There is no power in you. Only the second Merlin in history to be weak and pathetic,” Chester said and moved closer to him. “But…” he looked over at the others and all the weapons flew into the air and began to carve on their chests. “Words have power. Renounce it. Not the little denials you’ve made your whole life, but renounce that you are The Merlin before the sigils are completed and they’ll keep their magic. Not like it is enough to stop me anyways.”

Merlin watched the weapons carve his friends. Harry was still seeming passed out, Tilde was crying from the pain, Eggsy cursing trying to reach her. Roxy was glaring, defiant. And Percival never took his eyes off Merlin. “ _I believe in you_ ,” Percival mouthed. " _Archie, I believe in you."_

Merlin looked at Chester. “What do I do?”

“No, you do not fucking give that arse your power!” Eggsy shouted. “I don’t need mine, I fix skinned knees, they make plasters. I’m fine without magic.” Similar was echoed by them all.

Chester moved right in front of Merlin, centimeters apart. “You have to own it. In a way you never have before. Call yourself The Merlin and utterly believe it. Believe in your destiny. Speak it and renounce it.” Chester’s spit landed on Merlin’s cheek he was so close. “Say your name!” He screamed. The black lightning came down from the sky and lit Chester up. Chester began to cast, that red glow spreading out and out and the roar under the earth grew louder. “Give me your power, what little there is. Say it!”

Merlin closed his eyes and remembered. When he opened them they were pure silver. “My name is Brochan,” he said and the heaven’s tore open and a chimera soared down and landed beside Merlin. “It is not yours to keep anymore.” The chimera screamed and Merlin smiled.

“I know who I am,” Merlin told Chester. “Would you like to see?”


	12. Chapter 12

Harry snapped his eyes open and just shot his magic out not caring about a spell or control, just pouring it out of his very soul. It broke the bindings the Robes were casting on him and shot them all back. “Can I borrow your friend?” Harry shouted as he slashed at the Robes who had gotten back up. They were blocking him from reaching their friends from stopping the carving on their chest. Chester did not get that power.

“Go,” Merlin said and the chimera ran over to Harry the snake head biting into the neck of one of the Robes. Harry cast and attacked others and he and the chimera ignored the spells cast against them and moved closer to their friends. Harry closed his eyes and trusted Pru, trusted that the magic wouldn’t consume him and he cast the strongest spell ever and it caught the four Robes doing the carving his friends and disintegrated them, turned them to dust that blew away.

Harry looked at the Chimera. “I’m naming you The Misters Moosters.”

The lion head roared and snapped another Robe up.

“I can’t tell if that is the best or worst name for a mythical creature,” Eggsy said and quickly cast healing over the four of them. “Harry, I’m good but not get an eye back good.”

Harry lifted his sword and drove it backwards into the Robe who was charging him. “I’ll manage.” The ground beneath them roared and split open and some tentacles and claws began to claw their way up. “Bugger,” he said. He gripped his sword tight. “Merlin, finish Chester quickly!” he roared and began to cast and hack at what was trying to climb upwards, to devour the world. “Any help would be appreciated,” he told their friends.

Tilde cast a shield trying to block the hole and Roxy was throwing fire balls, trying not to hit the chimera that was clawing and biting at the tentacles. Percival was changing grass to earth and rock, trying to fill an unfillable chasm. Eggsy cast rejuvenation on everyone just trying to give their magic as much oomph as it could get. All they were doing was slowing the monster down.

“Merlin, hurry up!” Harry shouted and again let the power flow through him and he harnessed that lightning Chester had created and forced it down against the monster.

“Oooh you summoned a pet,” Chester jeered. “So you have some power to you after all. All the better when I take it from you.” He threw out his magic and it formed a cage to trap Merlin.

“You’ve taken enough from us,” Merlin replied. “You’ll not get anymore.” He threw his hands out and the cage bent and folded and turned into a gargoyle that joined in the fight across the field. “Okay, I didn’t actually expect that. I was just trying make it go away.”

“You can’t even control yourself,” Chester. “All I have to do is tire you out. No man just tapping into his magic in his 50s will be able to sustain it for long.” Chester cast again and Robes appeared in front of him and started walking towards him, chanting, holding fire in their hands. Chester smiled and the illusion grew stronger not five Robes but 50 and then 500.

“There were never that many Robes,” Merlin snapped. “And you know what I have an army of my own.” This time he actually chanted and cast and when he slammed his hands together a door formed and there was a very polite knock. “Excuse me, I have to answer that.” Merlin walked over and opened the door and there was Carl. “Hiya,” Merlin said cheerfully.

“Archie you are all glowy!” Carl said happily. “Do I call you The Merlin now?”

“My name is Brochan,” Merlin answered. “I have an army there wanting to kill me, and a monster that can swallow the world over there. Little help?”

Gil let out a battle cry and charged in between Carl’s legs and headed for the Robes.

“Well, guess we should help the guy out,” Carl said and came through the door. “Harry! You fighting tentacles there? Are they related to me?”

“No! Get your fucking arse over here!” Harry shouted and 40 demons poured through the door half going to help Harry and half mowing through the illusion Robes.

“You are The Merlin and you call demons to your aid?” Chester looked at him in horror. “You defile your station so much?”

Everyone paused their fighting. “Did no one ever define irony for him?” Percival asked. “Because just wow.”

Chester shot a bolt of that black lightning at Percival and Percival readied a spell but he didn’t need to. The lightning stopped in its tracks. Everything stopped in its tracks. Time itself paused. “Oh I didn’t know I could do that,” Merlin said. He thought about it and conjured an eraser in his hand. While the world was stopped he stood there and moved his hand up and down and erased the lightning going to hit his boyfriend. A flick of his wrist and time started again. Everyone jolted as time caught up to itself.

The Robes were disappearing under the attack of the demons and Merlin started to walk towards Chester. Chester centered himself and throw a ball at Merlin that was filled with nightmare and doubt and despair. It surrounded Merlin and Chester smiled. “Centuries of pain from The Merlins. How does that feel?”

“It tickles some,” Merlin replied. He let it spin around him. “Do you think I didn’t suffer? I was the most useless Merlin in all of creation, I was only pain and despair.” He leaned into it and the ball rubbed against his cheek. “This? This is nothing.” Merlin held out a hand and the magic stopped moving around him and rested in his hand and formed a sword that oozed and screamed. He swung it and the last of the Robes disappeared. He then tossed it hard. “Harry try this.”

Harry caught the sword and stabbed it into a tentacle that had hold of Carl. The creature screamed and they heard an odd sound.

“That’s the seas drawing back,” Chester said. “More are coming and still you play and don’t stop me. Perhaps you want the end of the world and are scared to say. It would mean the end of The Merlin wouldn’t it? And that is all you have ever wanted. Not to protect England.”

“I was a child. What child can comprehend protecting a whole country? How do you fathom that sort of capability and magic?” Merlin shouted. “No Merlin could they all probably just faked it until they made it. I couldn’t do that. I couldn’t save a whole country.”

“And now you can’t save the world.” Chester began to cast to draw all his stolen power to himself. “And you won’t save yourself.”

“No,” Merlin said. He glanced over where his friends were fighting. He looked at Percival. “No, perhaps not. But I will save them.” He began to cast as well and he and Chester just threw all their power at each other and for a moment it was equal. But then Merlin smiled. “You say this was for England. But you have never loved a fucking thing in your life.”

“Love is useless.” Chester moved his arms and a wave of magic pressed towards Merlin.

“No, love, chocolate, and coffee. Those are all very vital things.” Merlin cast against the wave and it turned into a fairy cake of impossible size and density and spun in the air and dropped down on Chester. He cast and the last few Robes lingering were pulled together and he turned them into butterflies and they flew away. Merlin went over to the fairy cake and waved a hand to make it disappear. Chester was still alive, barely, and he crouched down. Merlin rested a hand on his heart. “England may need the Merlin, I don’t know. But it sure as hell doesn’t need you.” He chanted softly and watched as Chester hardened slowly into stone. “I could make this not hurt, but apparently I am a wee bit petty.” The stone slowly encased Chester and he was trying to curse Merlin as it moved towards his face. “No,” Merlin said. “You don’t need that anymore,” and he stole the voice from Chester, just as Chester had stolen his name decades ago. In another minute Chester was rock and Merlin kept pouring magic into him and the rock grew harder and harder and he was pouring millenia of pressure into it and it darkened and fossilized and he pushed until it was goo that seeped into the ground and was gone. He stood up and looked over and expected to see the earth close up, but the monster was still reaching upwards.

He ran over. “Harry?”

“It was too far along,” Harry was panting, almost spent. “That roar from the sea has stopped. I am guessing this is the only one that made it through before you did that.” He stabbed with the sword again. “But he just keeps coming.”

Merlin looked down into the chasm. You couldn’t see the end of the monster, just tentacle and claw reaching up from an impossible angle. He sort of nodded. “Percival? Could you transmutate me a cup of coffee?”

“Right the fuck now?”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed. “I need the extra power.”

“Unfuckingbelievable,” Percival muttered but turned a flower into a latte and sent it soaring over to him. He took a drink and nodded to himself.

“Carl, you can get them home right?” Merlin asked quietly. Harry went very still beside him.

Carl was hacking at a claw. “I can.” He looked at Merlin. “You know, you guys are the best.”

“We really are,” Merlin agreed. He kept looking at the chasm. “Well, this will be interesting.”

Harry shook his head. “There is no interesting without me.”

“We aren’t bonded anymore, you won’t die now,” Merlin protested.

Harry drew his magic to himself and shot it down into the chasm and it was strong enough to buy them a moment. He walked over and pressed his forehead to Merlin’s. “I am bonded to you for all eternity, no matter what that wanker did. My life has involved you for decades. Where you go, My Merlin, I follow. No matter how fucking stupid it is.”

Merlin nodded and whistled and the bloodied Chimera shot into the sky which was rent open again and a black pegasus joined it. They both circled in the air, clearly waiting. Merlin stepped a little back from Harry and they looked at each other and both back away from the chasm.

“Roxy, when you write your thesis, make sure that you change what happened here a bit. No one would believe I killed the greatest threat England ever faced with a fairy cake.”

“Told you your dick wouldn’t disappear if you enjoyed a fairy cake,” Eggsy laughed. He was on the ground, magic almost spent, keeping everyone else propped up. Tilde was beside him, holding his hand, casting weaker and weaker shields.

“What are you doing?” Percival shouted looking at the way Harry and Merlin kept backing up. He looked at the creatures circling the sky. “What? Archie? I mean Brochan?”

“I would have loved you forever,” Merlin shouted. “I will love you forever.” He and Harry closed their eyes and both drew every ounce of power to them. Harry was a golden spectre, shimming in armor, a fairy tale hero. Merlin pulsed with silver and black, the magic reaching out all around him. “I’m sorry my love, sometimes the good ending isn’t a happy ending.” Harry and Merlin both began to run and leaped as they reached the chasm. The pegasus and the chimera shot down from the sky and under them, lifting them up for a moment, looking like everything that they had been taught The Merlin and The Guardian were. And then they were gone down into the chasm.

There was a roar and the ground closed and the sky cleared. And it was just a field someone in the countryside. Percival collapsed on the ground and stared at where Merlin has disappeared.

Carl came and sat beside him. “Well that was pretty baddass wasn’t it?”

Percival laughed until he sobbed. Carl put a soothing hand on his shoulder until the others came and wrapped themselves around him and didn’t let go as Percival cried and screamed in rage.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you as ever for reading

**Five Months Later**

 

“Eggsy, I told you, I would handle the mornings,” Percival chided yet again.

“And I told you, Tilde thinks I hover too much and has cast a shield over the bathroom to keep me out.” Eggsy sighed. “Look, she’s sick. A lot. And I apparently hold hair wrong? I made her the tea that settles her tummy and she’s going to need a nap anyways. Swear down not shirking my responsibilities. Tilde would stone cold murder me if I stayed.”

“I know, I have texts demanding I put you back on mornings,” Percival smiled at him. “At least first trimester is almost done. Going to get better soon. Less vomit, or so I hear.”

“It is like her stomach has become a creature from the deep spewing tentacles everywhere,” Eggsy joked.

“That is a very specific image,” Percival said. “I suggest you share it with her.”

“Yeah, I like being alive,” Eggsy joked. The door opened and a recent regular came through. “Hey Tamika, the usual?”

“Of course,” the petite woman said. “How are you today? How is Tilde?”

“Surviving, thanks,” Eggsy said and made her a latte. “20p off right? Wish I could remember why you get a discount.”

“A promised arrangement,” she said. She handed him a necklace. “Tell Tilde to wear this, it will help. It is made from the bones of her fallen enemies.”

Eggsy laughed. “Okay, sure. You writing those stories again?”

“Something like that,” Tamika agreed. “Carl will be in later, remind him he is supposed to get sugar free syrup in his drink okay?”

“Will do,” Eggsy said. He hummed as he worked and hid behind Percival when Roxy stormed in, in a huff. “She met her committee,” he hissed.

“Goddamn right I did,” Roxy snapped. “The fools, my research is valid! So what if it is a fairy tale, it is tied to our national identity! Every kid grows up with the story of The Magical Merlin who protects all of us. It serves a sociological and historical function and no the topic of a fictional character meant to get nasty brats to sleep hasn’t been overdone thank you very much.” She threw her bag down and made her self a triple shot espresso and didn’t notice Percival change it to decaf. “These stories comfort people. Every kid dreams of being the one chosen and whisked away to the magical tower in the field. The Robes who train you and then you save the world! It is important to who we are. You dreamed of that growing up right Eggsy?”

“Sure every kid does, remember that show on BBC kids?” Eggsy grinned. “By my unholy beard I will cast you out!” He giggled, “Best was the season where The Merlin was a girl and she shouted that.”

“Exactly. It shapes us all,” Roxy said. “Right Percival?”

“I don’t believe in The Merlin, I believe in Archie,” Percival said.

Eggsy frowned. “Don’t remember an Archie Merlin. Was before our time maybe? Show has been on since the 80s.” He moved around pastries in the display case. “We out of the fairy cakes big enough to crush a man?”

“I will get some from the back,” Percival said and when he returned with the tray he almost dropped it in his haste to stop Roxy from murdering the one espresso machine. “Stop.”

“No, it broke again!” she snarled and zapped it with a little electricity. “It was working like a dream and then got cranky again. No magic repairman has had it functioning longer than three days.” She went to zap it again when a customer coughed.

“I might be able to help with that,” he said and smiled.

Percival felt his heart empty and fill again. The man was just his type. Bit nerdy, but clearly fit. Thick glasses and a warm smile and a hint of a Scottish accent. “Repairman?” Percival asked.

“Of a sort,” he agreed. “Can I come around the counter?”

“Give it a go,” Roxy said. “No magic except a fireball will save it.”

He pulled a multi tool out of his pocket and began to unscrew the machine. “The key is Roxy, that sometimes things don’t need magic.”

“How’d you know my name?” she asked.

“Dear, you are wearing your name tag,” Percival pointed to her chest.

“Oh right. I’m going to go be grumpy in the back room,” she said and went through the door.

“Bruv you get that working, you can have one of these monster fairy cakes on me,” Eggsy promised.

“As attractive as they are, I had an incident, I’m rather off fairy cakes right now,” he explained.

“You know one of my employees names, could I know yours?” Percival asked politely watching the man’s hands work. He felt like he could watch those hands forever.

“Brochan,” he said. “Didn’t go by it for a long time, but I’m bringing it back.” He hummed to himself a little bit as he worked. “Does the name suit you, Percival?”

“It will take some getting used to, accustomed to Archie,” Percival replied without thinking. “Why did I say that?”

Merlin just smiled and put the machine back together. “Try it now.” Of course the machine worked perfectly. “There we go, that’s a good ending innit?”

“I want a happy one too,” Percival replied. He had no idea why he kept saying these things. And why he was so drawn to the man he had just met. Though he supposed fixing the machine before the coffee break crowd came in was a good thing. “Muffin and latte?”

“That sounds excellent, I’ll be at my table.” Merlin went to the corner.

“Not as tired as usual, might not fall asleep today,” Eggsy said. He blinked. “Wait, what?”

“Why is he limping?” Percival asked. “He shouldn’t be limping.” He went over to the table. “Why are you limping?”

“Oh a creature that formed the earth, that created fire and mountains awoke and wanted to create it all anew. My best friend and I stopped him but not before a pincer claw took most of my legs,” Merlin explained easily. “2 month fight and three months of recovery at Pru’s. Carl and Tamika kept an eye on ye though for us.”

“Us?” The door jangled and a man in a perfect suit walked in. “Your eye is still missing,” he said, staring at the blackened glasses.

“Gives me a roguish air,” Harry replied. “Eggsy, I understand from Tamika that felicitations are in order.”

“We ain’t naming the kid after you, don’t want it growing up as mental as you.” Eggsy shook his head. “What the fuck is going on?”

“I don’t know but we are finding out,” Percival snapped and with a flick of his wrist the closed sign flipped over. “Everyone out, emergency meeting sorry.” The three other customers grumbled but left. “Roxy get out here.”

Roxy stomped out, still a bit pissy. “Hey, Harry, where’s your sword?” She paused. “No. I don’t know you.” She looked at him. “I do, don’t I? I know you both.”

“Tilde dreamed of a man that looked like you,” Eggsy said. “Was bit jealous.”

“Oh great, that will go right to his head,” Merlin muttered. “The universe owes you three, well you four a boon. You righted what was wrong. I would imagine Tilde will want her boon to be a gift for her child and we offer your baby Eggsy, grace and mercy, things often lacking in this world.”

“Thanks?” Eggsy said.

Harry smiled a bit. “Pru’s teapot, anything you steep in it, will be potent and true, whether a cuppa or a potion,” he said and handed it to Eggsy. “We wouldn’t have made it without your granny magic.”

“For you, Roxy, this gift,” Merlin said and handed her a file folder. “Lost papers, forgotten ones, of the earliest stories of The Merlin, that mythic man who protects England.”

“Holy shit,” Roxy breathed out. “Oh my god, these are vellum,” she whimpered. “I need gloves, oh god there is sheepskin, this is pre-vowel shift poems about The Merlin.” She looked at him. “How?”

“I know where there is an impossible library,” he said. Merlin drank some coffee. “Oh I missed this.”

“You were outside of time and space and you missed coffee, not your boyfriend’s arse. How you are my best friend, I’ll never know.”

Merlin snorted a bit. “Never actually got to see his arse. But his coffee? I righted the universe because of that coffee.” He looked at Percival. “Percival, what do you know about The Merlin?”

“Everyone knows The Merlin, just like they know Robin Hood and Winnie the Pooh,” Percival replied. “A bedtime story forever really. A great magical being who keeps England safe. Eat your peas or The Merlin will curse you. Bad dream? Don’t worry The Merlin is looking out for you.” He shrugged. “Was always a bit boring to me. Never my favourite bedtime story.”

Merlin laughed a bit. “Did you know that The Merlin used to be real?”

“Oh did he?” Percival crossed his arms. “Like Santa Claus real?”

“No realer than that. And he had to fight a mighty foe.”

“Those were always my favourite episodes. The best arc was the one where it wasn’t just the friend with the merlin, but the one series where he formed a super team, with an elemental, a healer, a protector, and a person who had magic like Percival does, switching magic.” Eggsy was practically bouncing. “A whole team saving the day together? Like they were a family or something.”

“Or something,” Merlin agreed. “And The Merlin and The Guardian had to perform a task that no other had had to before. And in their sacrifice, the universe granted them their boon. What was real, became a story, and there were no more children forced into a painful role. England’s fate would be England’s and what had been history became fairy tale.”

“Great story,” Percival said. “That doesn’t explain shit.”

“It explains much,” Merlin countered.

“Just give him his boon,” Harry snapped. “I want a nap, I’m still recovering too, you know.”

Merlin stood up and went to Percival. “Would you like what the universe wishes to give you?”

“Is it another teapot?”

“My teapot,” Eggsy said and wrapped his hands around it. “Pru liked me. My teapot.”

“The universe offers you this, if you accept,” Merlin said. His eyes were glowing silver and Percival found himself moving closer. “It offers you a happy ending.” Merlin moved the last step and cupped Percival’s face and kissed him. For a brief moment, Percival remembered everything and clung to Merlin.

“Archie,” he whispered when they broke apart. “You promised save the world, no getting dumped.”

“I didn’t dump you. I just jumped into a giant hole that ran down to the centre of the earth to defeat the beast that lay there while riding a chimera.”

“It was really badass.”

“It was,” Merlin agreed. “Would you like a happy ending?”

“Does it have you?”

“It does, but another kiss and you won’t remember before,” Merlin said. “It is too large a memory for you to hold completely. You may remember in snippets, in dream.”

“But I get you, all over again.”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed.

“I want,” Percival whispered. “I want.”

Merlin nodded and kissed him again.

Harry chanted and scrubbed their memories a little bit better, so they wouldn’t be haunted with what was and what is. He moved them around a little bit and Merlin went back to sitting.

Percival blinked. “Well, then, that was odd,” he said. “You say your aunt died and left these things to my staff? Did they even know her?”

“She was psychic,” Merlin explained. “Her will was...singular, we’ve been traveling for months, delivering odd items to odder locations. And this was our last stop.”

“Well I for one am happy you stopped by and helped our machine out. You didn’t use a bit of magic that I could see,” Percival commented. He could feel the power radiating off the man’s friend, but he just seemed, well average.

“Oh trust me, you do nae want me using magic, I am the worst witch ever,” he joked. “But I am quite magical with my toolbox.”

Eggsy snickered and did a finger guns to him.

Percival changed Eggsy's apron to purple. “If you are in London for a while, free coffee for you in thanks for repairing the machine.”

“I actually live here,” Merlin said. “Think this coffee shop might become a regular haunt for me. You work mornings?” he asked.

Percival ignored the way Eggsy said “Damn that was pretty smooth.”

“I do,” Percival agreed. “It’s my shop.”

Merlin stood up. “You have life saving coffee. I’ll be in again.”

“I really hope so,” Percival said. He smiled at the man. “Brochan, right?”

“Aye, it sounds nice on your tongue.”

“Oh man,” Eggsy said. “I will start staying home mornings if this is what it is going to be like.”

“I’ll see you soon,” Merlin said to Percival and Percival swore for a minute that the man’s eyes were like silver but it was just a trick of the light and was gone.

Merlin walked outside with Harry and they both looked up at the sky. “Calm,” Merlin said.

“Indeed,” Harry agreed. They started to walk towards home. “It is good to see them again.”

“It is.”

“The flirting lessons paid off.”

“Shove it,” Merlin said and they went into their house.

“Hey guys, you know you are out of crisps?” Carl asked sitting on the couch. Harry waved a hand and fresh bag appeared. “Fantastic. We have a lot of telly to catch up on you know.”

Both men settled onto the couch with Carl and watched some Broadchurch.

“He is doing better this time around, flirting with Percival,” Harry commented and stole a crisp.

“That’s good,” Carl said. “Bet a little easier this time, knowing you love him. And hey you won’t set his shop on fire trying to help out.”

“Always a plus in starting a relationship,” Merlin agreed. He cast a flame in his hand and when it went haywire Harry easily extinguished it. “You know be nice to have normal magic, not just life or death universe ending magic,” Merlin muttered.

“That’s what you have me for,” Harry said. Carl made a noise in his throat. “Me and Carl for.” There was a noise from the kitchen. “Me and Carl and Gil for.”

Merlin smiled a bit. “I do have all of you don’t I?”

“Until our end,” Harry promised.

“Until then,” Merlin agreed. He ate a few crisps. “I need chocolate.” He stood up. “They had nice looking chocolate biscuits at the coffee shop.”

“Don’t look needy, day after tomorrow is soon enough,” Harry said and cast ropes to tie Merlin to the chair. “Patience.”

But he relented and Merlin went to the coffee shop the next morning. When he opened the door, Percival smiled at him. “Brochan, you came back.”

Merlin smiled back. “I did,” he agreed and went and sat at his table.


End file.
